Sob a influência da Lua
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA/Slash/Rerry-Pós ODF livro5 - Ambos perderam alguém,passaram por coisas difíceis,isolados do mundo, poderão finalmente aceitar que não podem viver sozinhos? Terão paz sob a influência da Lua?
1. 03 de julho

_**DISCLAIMER BÁSICO!!!**_

**_Harry Potter não me pertence... porque se me pertencesse... JK Rowling é a criatura extraplanar que inventou esse povo todo... os créditos são dela... Salve Rowling sama!_**

_**Advertência: fic slash, flufy a seu modo e angst, é MEL né gentem?**_

**Essa fic se origina de um desafio para a criação de outra fic,(desafio este que arriei... não consigu Lady Jú! Pode vir com o chicote!)... então de repente me deu um estalo, eu vejo muito pouco esse casal, que embora polêmico é muito profundo, decidi exercitar meu lado criativo, espero que gostem! **

**PS: é a primeira vez que vou postar capítulos curtos... escutem as milhares de versões de fly me to the moon. (é... aquela do fim do Anime Evangelion...)**

* * *

_**Sob a influência da Lua.**_

_Ambos perderam alguém... ambos já passaram por coisas difíceis... ambos sentem-se isolados do mundo... a natureza de um , os poderes de outro, diferentes em muita coisa... poderão finalmente aceitar que não podem viver sozinhos? Encontrarão finalmente um pouco de paz sob a influência da lua?_

_

* * *

_

__

**01.**_ 03 de julho._

Acordou com aquele maldito gosto amargo, e ali sentado naquela cozinha vazia, o melhor chá não aplacava a falta... Seu corpo ainda estava dolorido, mas a poção revigorante de Severo ainda fazia um efeito maravilhoso sobre o corpo exaurido pela transformação, mais um ciclo... apesar disso gostava do amanhecer, era como se pudesse fazer de tudo, enfrentar qualquer coisa, porque simplesmente passara por tudo aquilo...

Mas agora não, ficar naquela casa era uma tortura, vazia, fechada, somente ele e o elfo que resmungava por todos os cantos, com Voldmort mais ativo, todos os membros da Ordem tinham tarefa a desempenhar, mas ele não, inútil durante o ciclo.

Era quando o humor de Sirius fazia falta, por mais rabugento que ele estivesse ficando dentro do Largo...

Sirius...

Bebeu mais um gole de chá, ah aquilo não era hora de pensar, olhou de esguelha a coruja branca encorujada no armário, chegara a noite, pegou novamente o obediente bilhetinho de Harry afirmando-se bem, em pouco tempo o tamanho do bilhete diminuíra consideravelmente, talvez pela falta de uma resposta coerente e preocupada, cada pessoa que estivesse disponível no momento é que enviava uma resposta, soubera que Moody o reprendera por dar detalhes demais via coruja...

"_Estou bem, tudo aqui está normal... chato, mas normal."_

-Oh, Morgana do Lago! Ele só escreveu uma frase!- preocupa-se.

Era algo instintivo, sabia que Harry não estava bem... as primeiras cartas eram esperançosas, pediam por notícias de Rony e Hermione logo na primeira semana de férias, era óbvio o motivo, se sentia sozinho, as vezes revia os olhos de Harry furiosos atrás de Belatriz Lestrange no ministério, e não combinavam com os olhos distantes que se despediram de todos em King's Cross, com aquele sorriso de gratidão.

Com meneio de varinha, pergaminho, pena e tinta estavam a sua frente, pensou muito no que poderia dizer, tinham que ser palavras animadoras, mas não queria entrar em lembranças dolorosas...

A porta da frente não foi batida... foi espancada, felizmente não usaram a campanhia... levantou-se e foi até a porta, a senhora Black devia estar adormecida na sua pintura, porque novamente a porta foi quase derrubada.

-Estou indo, oras...- reclamou ao sentir a porta tremer pela terceira vez.- Estou indo...

Abriu a porta, e parou surpreso, ele o olhou de modo estranho... por um segundo a imagem do pergaminho e pena em cima da mesa da cozinha lhe pareceu estranha ao vê-lo ali, principalmente daquele jeito.

-Harry...- balbuciou abobalhado.- Por Merlim! O que está...

Antes de completar a frase de censura uma observação mais detalhada em segundos o fez puxar o rapaz para dentro e fechar a porta, Harry deu dois passos perdidos e parou onde foi deixado, evidentemente cansado, carregando apenas a Firebolt, poderia censurá-lo por fugir de casa novamente, se não tivesse percebido os arranhões e os pingos de sangue no enorme moletom claro que ele usava, parecendo ter sído de uma briga em tanto.

-Harry o que aconteceu?

O que aconteceu? Pensou Harry se virando e encarando Lupin... era lua cheia... por isso Lupin estava tão obviamente abatido... com olheiras... mas, o que aconteceu mesmo? Sentiu-se tremer, não queria lembrar...

-Estão mortos...- murmurou... lembrando apenas de flashes... não entendia tudo que houvera... fora tão rápido...

-Como? Quem? Harry venha, sente-se.

Sentou-se automaticamente, e colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos, enfiou as mãos no cabelo e fechou os olhos, ali estava seguro... não precisava ter medo... mas ainda tremia.

Um som na lareira e a cabeça de Thonks apareceu nas chamas.

-Lupin! Lupin!- ela gritou com urgência.

De onde estavam, ela não podia vê-los, Remo se levantou ainda lançando um olhar para o garoto arrasado, disse encarando-a.

-O que foi?

-Houve um ataque em Alfeneiros... os Dursleys e Figg estão mortos, Mundongo foi ferido... perdemos Harry... Dumbledore quer...

Interrompeu-a.

-Harry está aqui... acabou de chegar com sua vassoura...

Thonks deu um suspiro aliviada.

-Estamos levando Mundongo para StMungus... ah, Harry está bem?

-Parece estar inteiro...- disse baixo.- Confuso mais inteiro.

-Cuide dele, pensávamos mesmo que ele ia tentar chegar aí, íamos pedir para você sair atrás dele... melhor assim... Dumbledore vai entrar em contato em breve... houveram outros ataques, mas depois nos falamos, cuide do Harry!!!

E sumiu sem maiores instruções. Virou-se para perceber que Harry não se movera nem um milímetro, ainda sentado, mãos enterradas nos cabelos revoltos e tremendo... "Dursleys e Figg estão mortos..." " dama Branca...o que acontecera agora....

-Harry... você escutou?

Claro... balançou a cabeça...escutara e lembrara de tudo... ah! A culpa era deles! Da sua tia! Se não tivesse... mentira... se não existisse estariam a salvo.. vivos... estavam certos, desceu a mão a boca, droga... DROGA!

Sentiu Lupin sentar ao seu lado... respirou fundo, sabia que ele ia perguntar...

-Harry o que houve?

Viu ele tremer um pouco mais forte, e finalmente destampar a boca, mas disse muito baixo, ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Estão mortos... foi tão rápido... eu não queria... eu...

Se calou... ainda não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos, olhou a Firebolt caída no chão...

-Venha Harry, - disse Lupin se levantando.- Você precisa tomar um banho e trocar essa roupa.

Seguiu-o, apenas porque não queria ficar parado ali, relembrando...

Lupin deu uma leve batida e entrou no banheiro, tinha separado uma camiseta e uma calça sua que talvez por ser já bem remendada era um pouco menor... deixou em cima do ármario e olhou a rapaz sentado na banheira, aparentemente pensando sem ligar para a água quente que deixava sua pele avermelhada..

Duas coisas podiam ser ditas... Mais magro... como se fosse possível... maior... não lembrava de Harry ter aqueles ombros mais largos... crescera tanto em menos de um mês?

Não é hora de reparar nisso Remo Lupin! Ele está bem, não parece ferido... pelo menos não seriamente, só hematomas e aranhões... saia desse banheiro!

-Não fique aí muito tempo... vai se resfriar... vista-se e desça.

-Certo.- foi a resposta.


	2. 03 de julho

**02. **_03 de julho._

Já tinha preparado um café da manhã um pouco mais reforçado, quase um almoço quando Harry entrou... realmente, talvez por não vestir algo tão desproporcional podia realmente ver que o garoto crescera um pouco, o que não mudava o fato de que ainda era muito pequeno pra idade... Harry se sentou e finalmente o encarou com aqueles olhos...

-Obrigado pela roupa.- disse baixo, sentando-se á mesa, mas sem fome.

-Não se preocupe.- sorriu.- Então Harry, o que houve?

Harry suspirou... mas depois de muito ruminar o incidente...

-Sabe... acho que estavam esperando... então depois da briga... depois que ela...- suspirou.- que droga... foi minha culpa!

E fechou os olhos irritado consigo mesmo... não sabia o que sentir... medo, raiva, vergonha, tristeza? Tudo misturado no imenso vazio que sentia.

-Harry se acalme.- disse empurrando uma xícara de chá para ele.- Se acalme... me conte direito o que houve... beba isso.

-Não obrigado.- empurrou a xícara.- Não consigo...

-Precisa...

-Não... não quero... ainda estou enjoado... desculpe...

"Desculpe o quê? Minha culpa de quê?" Remo pensou exasperado... "e os outros que não vem?", era óbvio que Harry não estava bem...

-Enjoado? Harry por favor... me conte o que houve...

Harry ergueu o rosto, o que ia dizer? Era sua culpa... se tivesse ficado quieto.

-Se eu tivesse ficado quieto... se não tivesse brigado com o Duda... se tivesse ignorado... eles estariam vivos, Lupin! Tudo porque eu não consegui calar a boca!- meteu as mãos no rosto e balançou a cabeça.- Eu sou muito burro!

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido... pensou, mas não precisou perguntar.

-Mas o Duda tinha que me provocar... eu não aguentei...

"Harry, por todos os Deuses, você não seria capaz de ... não..."

-Ah, mas porquê?- Harry gemeu, nem via o outro com aquela estranha expressão de dúvida... mergulhado nas lembranças.- Porque ele não podia calar a boca? Porque eles nunca me escutam? Eu não tinha feito nada... como se pudesse.

"Ele não... graças..."

-Eu não queria entende? Mas eles começaram a gritar comigo... os três... eu perdi a cabeça...

-Harry...- "não... não pode..."

-Eu gritei também... e ela... e - enfiou o rosto entre os braços apoiados na mesa...- ah, eu nem imaginava que isso podia acontecer...

-Harry por favor... não estou compreendendo...

E então ele ergueu o rosto, Lupin não pode deixar de sentir a dor que refletia e transbordava naqueles olhos... secos, mas brilhantes.

-Ela gritou comigo entende? Estava doendo... ela disse que eu não era humano... que eu não fazia parte da família...

"Ah, eles não podiam..."

-E me mandaram embora... eu estava tão furioso...- sentiu sua voz falhar.- que disse que não queria mais fazer parte daquela famíla e que ia embora... então quebrou... Dumbledore, me avisou, mas eu não sabia que podia quebrar...

-Quebrar?

-O feitiço... eu não sabia Lupin! Juro que não sabia!

Sentiu que o garoto estava a beira das lágrimas, tremendo tanto... o feitiço, que feitiço... ah... o feitiço de proteção... agora fazia sentido.

-Eu senti quando quebrou... senti em mim... então sabia que havia algo errado, mas eles ainda estavam gritando comigo, me mandando embora... eu subi no quarto para pegar minhas coisas... então eles aparataram dentro da casa...

Os olhos dele se perderam... Lupin já tinha entendido... Sempre discordara daquele plano de Dumbledore... e então de novo, Harry enfrentara o perigo sozinho... mas...

-Eu nunca tinha visto tanto sangue...- disse se lembrando da morte dos tios.- Não sabia que era assim... eu nunca tinha visto alguém morrer...daquele jeito sabe? Cedrico e Sirius não se feriram quando...

"Merlim... tenha piedade... o que foi que ele viu agora... "

-Eu até consegui pegar o Duda e fugir com a Firebolt e a capa... mas quando chegamos na casa da Figg... eles me seguiram... eu tentei deter eles, mas não deu... Eu tentei, Lupin... eu tentei...

Agora ele estava chorando... Ah... o que eu faço, por todos... danem-se os deuses que permitem algo assim! Levantou -se e ficou de pé ao lado dele, que chorava em choque, olhar perdido e lágrimas escorrendo...

-Foi minha culpa... se eu tivesse ficado quieto... se eu não tivesse aberto a boca, o feitiço estaria lá e eles estariam vivos, se eu fosse mais forte, Duda e Figg estariam vivos...

Sentiu-se abraçar... sentiu as mãos de Lupin, uma em seu ombro, outra em sua cabeça.

-Você não tem culpa... Harry! Você não sabia mesmo... acho que ninguém sabia...

-Se eu não existisse essas coisas não aconteceriam...- confessou segurando a roupa do outro, como se fosse a única coisa real no mundo.

-Não diga isso!

Sentiu-o agarrado a si, realmente, ele tremia, passou as mãos naquele cabelo que tanto gostava... era por isso que nunca queria tocar nele... droga Sirius, você tinha razão... mas o que vou fazer? Agora ele realmente precisa de um apoio... eu tenho que arriscar... tenho que ser forte...

Suspirou contra o corpo do outro... com certeza tudo que Lupin não precisava, depois de passar uma noite como lobisomem, era que ele começasse a chateá-lo com sua carência... mas estava tão bom... não estava acostumado a ser abraçado... aquele carinho na sua cabeça o acalmava, podia fechar os olhos e fingir que tudo estava bem, mas não estava não é? Lupin era bom... se dispusera a escutar... se afastou enxugando os olhos.

-Desculpe...

Lupin puxou a cadeira a frente, sentou-se com um ar preocupado, sentiu a dor nas poucas palavras do menino.

-É que eu nunca pensei que podia acontecer... desse jeito...

O som de passos vindos da sala interromperam o pensamento.


	3. 03 de julho

**03.**_ 03 de julho._

Olhou o garoto dormindo na cama, sob o efeito de algumas poções calmantes... era forte, não importava o que ele dissera, fechou a porta e voltou a cozinha, depois que os outros membros voltaram, incluindo Dumbledore, que conversara com Harry e o mandara dormir, só então é que soube que o que ele lhe contara, era uma versão muito bonita da história...

-Não sobrou muita coisa dos corpos...- disse Thonks massageando a tempora com uma expressão cansada que não combinava com ela.- Eu nunca vi tanto sangue sabe? Imagino que ver o que aconteceu não tenha sido bonito.- ela o olhou.

Moody apenas soltou um silvo, recostado contra a cadeira.

-Pobre Figg, eu avisei que deveríamo ter posto mais feitiços na casa dela...

-O que houve com ela?

-Feitiços de corte pesados foram usados sabe?- gemeu Thonks...- A cabeça dela estava a alguns metros do corpo...

Lupin suspirou... e Harry tinha visto aquilo também...

-E o garoto Lupin... como chegou?- perguntou Moody.

-Abatido...

-Abatido hum? Ele é mais forte do que parece, lembrar do caminho depois de ver tudo aquilo... mas ele até que se defendeu bem...

-Porque ele chegou sozinho?

-Não sabemos, - disse Moddy se levantando.- Mundongo e Diggle chegaram lá, mas ele sumiu assim que pode... acho que queria sair dali... não sabemos mesmo.

-Bem, temos que ir, vamos reforçar a segurança da Toca, já que não vamos removê-los.- lamentou Thonks.

-Temos que evitar chamar atenção para eles agora.- censurou Moody.- Os Weasleys se espalharam e estão muito vulneráveis, tem que ficar distantes desse caso.

-Bom até . -sorriu Thonks.- Manda um abraço pro Harry.

-Certo.- disse amuado.

Harry iria dormir até o dia seguinte, sabia que estaria preso no porão da casa, passando por mais uma noite, mas a poção de Snape apenas o transformaria num lobo calmo, e dormiria também... foi o que pensou trancando a porta, escondendo sua varinha no vão e indo até o embolado de cobertas e colchões velhos que preparara para essas noites... tirou a roupa, "não tenho tantas para destruir assim..." pensou e deitou-se cobrindo, era cedo, dessa vez a transformaçao iria pegá-lo dormindo...

Melhor que fosse assim...

Nem percebera que esquecera de um detalhe...

Harry ainda estava mole na cama, semiconsciente... partido entre a lembrança crua da Tia sendo partida literalmente ao meio e a lembraça gostosa do abraço de Lupin... revirou-se e deixou a mão escorregar para fora da cama... riu, aquela poção o deixara bêbado... engraçado... olhando o chão do Largo escurecendo... tudo parecia tão irreal...

-Humpf.-sentou-se na cama tonto.

Precisava ir ao banheiro e comer alguma coisa... levantou-se e andou, alguns passos acertando os óculos no rosto, estava no meio do corredor quando ouviu.

O grito... um grito horrendo de dor que termina inumano, termina como uivo... lembrava dele, sabia o que acontecia, como Remo se transformava, e sentou-se no chão do corredor, escorregando pela parede... era estranho, daquela vez estava tão ocupado... tão nervoso, emocionada e triste por Sirius que mal pensara em Lupin... pedira para ele ficar em Hogwarts, mas seu egoísmo impedira de pensar em como realmente Lupin devia sofrer com o fato de se tranformar, engraçado como aqueles uivos o deixaram ainda mais triste...

"Eu nunca liguei..."

Ficou ali sentado no chão, escutando o lobo arranhando algo no andar de baixo.

"Algo está errado..."

Isso é a única coisa que sua consciência semi adormecida reflete dentro da tempestade de instintos que o cobre como lobo... desde que se tranformara algo o compele a sair daquele lugar fechado... nos últimos ciclos não fora assim, o lobo conformou-se em uivar para a lua e adormecer calmamente... agora não... algo o fazia ter uma vontade insana de sair...

"Preciso sair..."

Era algo no ar... algo que o chamava... por isso arranhava a porta... queria sair...

Uivou inconformado...

A noite toda.


	4. 04 de julho

**04.** _04 de julho._

Entrou um pouco cansado na cozinha e se deparou com uma mesa toda posta, suntuosamente posta com comida para umas quatro pessoas... sentou-se, na verdade, pensou olhando os dedos lacerados, pelas ferpas da porta, muito mais cansado que normalmente.

"O que houve com esse lobo ontem afinal? O que aconteceu comigo?"

Então se lembrou de todo o nervosismo com a chegada de Harry... olhou em volta... Monstro não faria tudo aquilo... fora Harry com certeza... Harry? Levantou-se cansado e foi procurá-lo.

Ele estava ali, encolhido numa das poltronas da sala, de frente para a tapeçaria com a genealogia dos Black... Sirius odiava aquela tapeçaria... dormindo, com os olhos negros tamanhas as olheiras... teria chorado sozinho naquela casa? Ah, agachou-se em frente do sofá onde o menino dormia pesadamente... porque não mandaram os Weasleys virem? Ele não podia ficar sozinho apenas com ele agora... não era certo.

Iria falar com Dumbledore, Mas antes... esticou um braço tremulo então com coragem segurou o ombro ossudo do menino, ah... vamos comer, você precisa ganhar um pouco de peso...

-Harry.. acorde... está bem?

Estava tendo um pesadelo... com um lugar escuro e então o véu... e um dementador apareceu sem capuz... assustou-se ao sentir a pressão em seu ombro.

-Me largue!- abriu os olhos assustado.

Lupin estava sentado no chão com uma cara espantada.

-Ah... Lupin...

"Ah... era um pesadelo não... por favor Harry diga que era um pesadelo..."

-Desculpe... eu estava sonhando...

-Não era com coisas bonitas não é?- disse se pondo de pé.

-Um dementador...

-Ah...

O silêncio prosseguiu, conduziu Harry até a cozinha, mas ele parou na porta.

-Acho que vou voltar pra cama Lupin...- disse baixo.

-Já comeu?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando a mesa, parecendo sonolento e enjoado... ah, Harry, não faça isso com você...

-Não estou com fome...

-Foi você que preparou isso, não?- segurou-o pelo braço gentilmente.- Venha comer.

Harry seguiu-o, realmente tinha preparado tudo aquilo, até tivera fome, mas perdera de novo, como naquela madrugada... estava fazendo o café e se lembrou dos tios, na verdade... sempre dissera que os odiava, mas ia sim, sentir falta deles... era tudo que tinha afinal... estava apenas empurrando a geléia em cima da torrada com o dedo a minutos e nem percebera que Lupin o olhava.

"Ele ainda está em choque... o que vou fazer? Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra ajudar ninguém... principalmente agora...principalmente ele."

-Harry...

Observou com desgosto o garoto derrubar a torrada assustado... então corar.

-Estava distraído...

-Coma algo e vá dormir se for melhor...

Ele concordou com a cabeça e esticou a mão para o bule de chá... Lupin comeu mais uma torrada, acompanhando os ovos mexidos, estava faminto... era a quinta, estava até envergonhado de comer assim, vendo o outro não comer nada, e Harry além de tudo sabia cozinhar...

-Não imaginava que sabia cozinhar assim... muito bom.- sorriu.

-Eu fazia às vezes... pra minha tia... acabei aprendendo...- a xícara parou no meio da viagem e voltou a mesa.

"Remo Lupin... você é um burro!" Censurou-se ao ver Harry empalidecer... queria fazer apenas um elogio e engrenar uma conversa... mas dera tudo errado... pelo menos o garoto mudou de assunto, não que fosse um assunto melhor.

-Lupin...- o olhou.- É sempre assim?

-Assim como?

-Quando você... ah, isso não é da minha conta... desculpe.

"Com certeza tudo que ele não quer é lembrar que passou a noite uivando seu burro!" Pensou abaixando a cabeça, "ele estava comendo muito feliz... agora parou... você tem que estragar tudo?"

-Quando me transformo?- disse olhando o outro de cabeça baixa.

-Desculpe... eu não... devia ter ficado quieto, desculpe.

-Isso não me incomoda Harry. Não... acho que agitação de ontem me deixou agitado, acho que não deixei você dormir direito certo? Não se preocupe...

-Ah não!- disse o olhando.- Não me incomoda não! Não se preocupe...

Se olharam... aquilo não estava indo para lugar nenhum! Se pegaram bocejando ao mesmo tempo.

-Você disse que estava com sono... eu preciso dormir Harry...

-É melhor... estou com sono também.

Deixaram a mesa como estava... subiram em silêncio.


	5. 04 de julho

**05. **_04 de julho._

Assim que deitou lembrou que deveria falar com Dumbledore, Harry reagira mal... não comera, não dormira direito, se não estivesse tão cansado agora, iria falar com eles agora mesmo, mas faria isso após dormir... escutou a cama no quarto ao lado e relaxou, pelo menos ele deitara também... recostou-se preocupado e adormeceu instantâneamente.

Revirou-se na cama, estava atrapalhando ali... Lupin precisava de sossego... não de um moleque chato por perto... não era seu professor, não tinha mais nenhuma obrigação de cuidar dele... porque deixavam Lupin sozinho com ele agora? Ele precisava de companhia... alguém como Sirius...

-Eu também...- encolheu-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro...

Era difícil admitir, mas não queria ficar sozinho... nunca se tocara que sentia-se mal assim... gostava de companhia... mesmo quando era a companhia insuportável dos tios... levantou-se arrastando o cobertor e foi até o quarto ao lado, parando na frente da porta fechada.

"você tem praticamente dezesseis anos... não quatro..." se olhou ali... parado com o cobertor seguro por uma mão e a outra em meio caminho para abrir o trinco... "com quatro você dormia trancado num armário lembra?"

Deu as costas e voltou para a cama... encolheu-se... e ficou olhando a parede até um barulho chamar sua atenção.

Toda a solidão o abandonou trocada por um repuxo de ódio.

-SAIA DAQUI! SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!!!

Remo levantou num pulo... mal tinha cochilado... ou fora essa a impressão, ao abrir a porta apenas viu o andar torto de mostro se refugiar em outro comodo já que muita coisa estava sendo atirada naquela direção, entre elas, as almofadas, cobertores, livros e até um quadro...

-Harry! Harry.

Se atreveu a olhar para dentro... Harry estava parado, parecia constrangido com um espelho na mão.

-Solte isso.- entrou no quarto.-Solte isso.

-Eu... eu... tinha esquecido que ele estava aqui... eu te acordei Lupin! Ah... eu estou atrapalhando aqui... eu...

Abraçou-o de novo... "ah, isso é um erro, sou a última pessoa a poder cuidar de você..." pensou sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos do garoto, "por tudo que é sagrado se controle homem!"

-Você não está atrapalhando... entendeu?- segurou o rosto dele com as mãos e sentiu o coração disparar... "ah, não..." pensou ao ver o garoto piscar os olhos devagar... o verde luminoso desaparecendo e aparecendo por trás daquela cortina de cílios negros... soltou-o e deu um passo para trás e se virou, disfarçando sua confusão fingindo ir catar as coisas no corredor.

Teve que se controlar para não cair no choro quando Lupin o abraçou, era bom sim... como na outra vez... se sentia tão bem quando Lupin o abraçava... sentiu um arrepio gostoso quando o outro encostou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça, era muito bom, se sentia protegido, mas o que aconteceu em seguida o tirou a sensação de conforto, Lupin o segurara no rosto... e sentiu o coração disparar, não sabia porque, era o calor das duas mãos ou seria aquele olhar profundo cor de ambâr... meio mel... e sentiu algo que o fez querer fechar os olhos... mas se forçou a abrir...

"ah... isso foi estranho..."

E ficou aquela sensação de algo faltando quando ele o soltou e se virou... como se algo que devesse ter acontecido ficasse no ar... sem ser feito... aquilo o deixou ali, sem ação parado vendo Lupin organizar as coisas com a varinha.

"Ele deve estar irritado comigo... estou só incomodando mesmo... ele não suportou ficar me consolando... está certo, não sou uma criancinha... deve estar cansado... "

-Vou falar com Dumbledore... pedir notícias... mas quero que fique aqui e durma Harry, está precisando dormir...- disse encostando a porta sem se virar para vê-lo.

Nem viu que Harry desabou sentado na cama olhando triste para o chão.

"Dumbledore tem que mandar mais alguém... eu realmente não sou a pessoa certa..." admitiu para si mesmo "Isso é doentio Remo Lupin... ele é uma criança! Uma criança, confusa e machucada... que grande droga! Eu nem consigo controlar as coisas!"

Desceu direto para a lareira.

-Hogawarts sala do diretor!- disse ao jogar o pó de flú.


	6. 04 de julho

**06. **_04 de julho._

-Ele vai pedir para alguém vir... é melhor...- "então porque isso me incomoda?"

"Ele só vai pedir notícias... então porque ele não me quer junto? "

Levantou-se empurrou a porta devagar e desceu pé ante pé. parou na escada olhando a figura de Lupin e apesar de não poder ver quem estava na lareira reconheceu a voz de Dumbledore.

-... ação dele Lupin, não entendo.

-Não posso cuidar dele sozinho... não nesse período...

Harry fez uma careta, quase dor física... "eu estou mesmo atrapalhando..."

-Não temos como mandar outra pessoa infelizmente... Thonks e Quim estão atulhados no ministério por causa dos ataques... Emelina está tentando contornar a situação de Harry por ter usado magia novamente... Severo não é opção, duvido que Harry gostaria de vê-lo... Dédalo está com Mundongo no StMungus, não podemos deixá-lo sozinho lembra daquele incidente com visgo do diabo não? Arthur tem o ministério e StMungus, Molly não vai deixar os filhos sozinhos no hospital também...

-Como estão... não posso mesmo contar ao Harry?

-Estão fora de perigo mas vão ficar algumas semanas lá... O caso de Ronald é mais grave que da irmã porque ele tentou lutar... e é melhor não contar ao Harry se ele está se comportando como você disse.

"Rony e Gina foram feridos? Porque não pode me contar... eu quero ir vê-los!"

-Sei o quanto é difícil Lupin, mas por enquanto, até as coisas melhorarem, peço que faça um esforço para cuidar do Harry, confio em você.

Dumbledore lhe sorria, não pode deixar de pensar... "Confiar o cordeiro ao lobo?" Suspirou ao ver a chama voltar a ser vermelha... precisaria de extremo cuidado... o som no andar superior chamou sua atenção, devia ser monstro. Jogou-se no sofá e passou as mãos no rosto.

"Certo... é uma questão de controlar isso... certo? Ele realmente precisa de ajuda e você tem que ser forte! Você é adulto! Se comporte como um!"

Harry se jogou na cama... tinha que se comportar... Remo não tinha culpa de não haver mais ninguém para cuidar dele... e, pelo jeito só se comportando para poder ver Rony e Gina...

-Estão todos ocupados Harry... seja menos inútil!


	7. 04 de julho

**07.** _04 de julho._

"Ele ficou silencioso a tarde toda e comeu um pouco apesar de não ter comido no almoço...", pensou Remo ao vê-lo lavar a louça do jantar... " Ficou preocupado com os amigos... eu contei... mas não insistiu em vê-los... É um menino forte Pontas... não é a toa que eu o..."

Suspirou e se levantou indo para sala, seria uma companhia melhor se não fosse seu próprio fantasma... "Sirius... você tinha toda a razão..."

Harry apenas olhou o outro sair parecendo angustiado... seria a aproximação da noite? Não falara nada. por isso não devia estar incomodando... talvez fosse isso afinal, ele ficara ali o tempo todo, talvez quisesse conversar, mas você nem ligou... apressou a limpeza para fazer companhia, talvez conversar ou só jogar xadrez... sabia que havia um tabuleiro por ali.

Sentou-se no sofá nervoso, a aproximação da noite e tudo nele parecia multiplicado, Harry nem sabia mas sua presença ali era um fator estressante, "ele ficou quieto... eu o magoei, ou será que está assustado em passar mais uma noite sozinho com um lobisomem?", pensou no rosto concentrado de Harry num livro que lhe dera... nem lembrava qual, procurara algo que não fosse magia, era um livro trouxa.

-Lupin?

Tirou a mão do rosto para olhá-lo ali, na sua frente a alguma distância... o incomodo o fez ser mais frio do que deveria.

-O que é?

Harry achou que talvez fosse melhor deixar quieto.

-Ah... nada... acho que vou pro quarto...

-Harry... você queria alguma coisa?- perguntou ao vê-lo se virar...

-Não...- disse baixo... "não quero atrapalhar..."- Vou deitar...

-Eu vou me recolher também... espero não uivar essa noite.

Se levantou e passou pelo garoto, era um mau humor muito estranho, "Claro que é... você queria que ele dissesse que queria alguma coisa... qualquer coisa pra ficar mais um pouco com você... de que adiantaria está mesmo na hora de se recolher..."

Mesmo ritual das duas noites anteriores e que iria repetir por mais três noites... deitou-se olhando o teto... mesmo sem ver a lua... podia sentí-la... a poção agindo...

Graças a ela uma parte de sua conciência não esvaia por completo... virava o instinto para o lobo... um apelo muito longe da necessidade real... mais uma vez a dor... mais uma vez o grito se transformando em uivo...

"Preciso sair daqui!!!"

Um clique na porta... e então ela foi totalmente aberta... o lobo ergue-se e farejando deixou o porão.

Harry havia subido... se jogado na cama olhando o teto... se pensasse nos uivos não dormiria, se pensasse nos amigos não dormiria... apenas se limitou a tentar ler o livro... mas não conseguia se concentrar com os uivos... virou-se de lado e viu o frasco na outra mesinha...

A poção para dormir... claro... apenas um gole... não precisaria mais pensar... só um... bebeu...

Nem ouviu o lobo raspar sua porta ...


	8. 05 de julho

**08.** _05 de julho_

Acordou com uma estranha sensação de urgência... então percebeu-se ali, jogado, nú no meio do corredor do andar superior e sentiu um frio súbito no estômago...

Havia saído do porão... andado por toda a casa... procurando por algo até finalmente passar o resto da noite arranhando uma porta...

Porquê? Então sentou-se assustado e apesar das dores no corpo olhou a porta que arranhara a noite toda, ela resistira bravamente... boas portas de madeira maciça... mas arranhada e roída... isso explicava o ardor na boca... pra quê esse lobo idiota passara a noite toda arranhando a maldita porta? Se lembrava apenas da necessidade urgente de buscar algo...

Então percebe de qual porta se trata e levanta-se...

-Harry... O que você quer com ele? Pra...

O silêncio cai, parado em frente a porta apenas pensa em que noite horrível o garoto teve com um lobisomem arranhando a sua porta... o quanto seria estranho escutar seus passos no corredor... então apressadamente entra no quarto ao lado e joga uma veste em cima do corpo, volta ao corredor e se aproximando... tenta abrir a porta, está trancada.... ergue a mão para bater na porta...

"Pela senhora do lago... estou tremendo..." mesmo assim bate a porta.

-Harry...- bate de novo.- Harry! Sou eu Lupin!- nova batida...- Harry... Sou eu!

Fica em silêncio... duas informações lhe voltam a cabeça... Harry tem um sono leve... e pesadelos... mas não há som algum vindo do quarto... aquela sensação de urgência se intensifica... será que o lobo... não... ele não o encontrou... tem certeza disso... o lobo apenas chegou até a porta... bateu na porta com mais força... uma sensação ruim se espalhando pelo corpo...

-HARRY!!!! Por favor abra essa porta... não tem mais perigo!- "Ele não é idiota Lupin! Ele sabe que se você está falando já não há mais perigo!"

Nada... nem um som... sua varinha está no porão e não quer perder tempo em ir buscá-la, mas após a terceira tentativa de arrombar a porta, " se o lobo não a pôs abaixo, não será você..." desceu correndo o máximo que pode com as juntas ainda doloridas..."se ele não abriu com esse escândalo algo está muito errado."

Constata com um olhar que a porta do porão não foi arrombada... isso não é importante... devo ter esquecido de trancar... pegou a varinha irritado consigo mesmo.

Subir as escadas o deixa sem fôlego...

-A... alo...morra...- inspira fundo.- ALOMORRA!

A porta se abre e bate com um estrondo na parede...bem em frente na cama há o volume do corpo magro dele, por baixo do cobertor ralo, uma das mãos está caída para fora da cama... se aproxima... Harry nem se move...

-Ah...- "ele nem parece estar respirando..."

Num ato nervoso vira o garoto, está mole... não despertou... apenas gemeu... lábios brancos... tomou o pulso... muito fraco...

-Por tudo o que é mais sagrado...- pegou-o no colo e deu uns tapinhas leves no rosto dele.- Harry... acorde!- encostou o rosto morno no seu rosto.-Harry... o que houve... por favor... acorda...

Seu pé descalço revela uma estranha umidade viscosa no chão... olha para baixo... o frasco e a poção lhe fazem sentir um arrepio.

-Harry... você bebeu... - apertou-o.- Harry...

Precisava de algo drástico para despertá-lo... mas gritar não o acordara... o chacoalhou um pouco... gritou de novo... nada... o ergue no colo "você está mesmo magro demais..." e o leva até o banheiro, abre a porta com um chute e a para na volta com seu braço, segurando-o pela cintura contra seu corpo consegue com um meneio de varinha encher a banheira de água fria... "Isso tem que acordá-lo!".

Num novo tranco o ergue e se aproxima da banheira o colocando nela...


	9. 05 de julho

**09.** _05 de julho_

Estava preso naquela lápide... morto... incapaz de gritar... de se mover... a cobra apenas se enroscando e apertando seu corpo... sua cabeça doía... então sentiu... como se um dementador o tocasse... o frio... o frio úmido... estou me afogando!

-Ah!- Abriu os olhos e agarrou a primeira coisa que sentiu... com receio de se afogar ao sentir-se submerso.

Lupin o segurava e então ele pareceu acordar, mas o puxou, ainda fatigado acabou caindo dentro da banheira também... sentindo o outro abraça-lo com força e enfiar a cabeça no seu ombro...

-Não sei nadar!!! Eu...- então percebeu a verdade... sentiu-se burro.

O coração do garoto estava disparado... pode sentir de tão perto que estava... sentiu um arrepio que se espalhou por todo o corpo... vindo dos pontos onde os braços e as pernas dele se enroscavam em seu corpo... então sentiu-o relaxar um pouco e ir soltando-o.

-Lupin... ah... eu...

Agarrou o rosto dele e olhou os olhos de esmeralda.

-Porquê Harry? Porque fazer isso? Quase me mata de susto! O que te deu na cabeça pra tomar aquela poção... ela é muito forte! Quer se matar?!

-Eu... eu não tive inten...

Harry se calou... perdido nos olhos dele de novo... dessa vez fechou os olhos... era um idiota... burro... ignorante... incapaz de perceber o perigo e cuidar de si mesmo... ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se muito bem por sentir a proteção de Lupin... não sabia o que estava esperando, mas novamente, ficou com a sensação de que algo deveria ter sido feito.

Só quando ele fechou os olhos é que percebeu o quanto indecentemente seu rostos estavam próximos... na verdade o quanto estava a um milímetro de beijá-lo... então ele fechou os olhos... "eu o assustei gritando assim... ele está tremendo... ah... eu sou um monstro!" soltou-o e se saiu da banheira olhando a veste enxarcada marcar seu corpo, corpo que dava sinais de coisas que não deviam acontecer...

"Isso é loucura... é insano e errado! É só uma criança..."

Abriu os olhos para sentir um vazio e então olhou o outro de costas, vestes grudadas no corpo, nunca repara no quanto Lupin era alto... e também forte ao ver o contorno dos músculos das costas... bem para resistir as transformações ele tinha que ser forte... sentado na banheira seu olhar desceu... inicialmente sem perceber... até se pegar admirando-o nos poucos segundos antes dele se enfiar num dos enormes roupões do armário...

"O que foi isso? " pensou olhando a água que refletia seu próprio rosto deformado pelas ondas que fazia sua respiração entrecortada... "O que eu estou pensando?" Sentiu uma toalha em sua cabeça...

Não teve coragem de olhar o homem que cuidava dele tão carinhosamente... num instante sentiu-se uma criatura muito pequena... vil até... "Ele não merece esse tipo de pensamento de mim... ele merece respeito pela pessoa que é... "

-Pode deixar... eu posso fazer isso...- disse saindo muito devagar da banheira...

Olhou-o sair... moletom e camiseta grudados no corpo magro... mesmo assim tentador..."Eu sou um caso perdido Sirius... você tinha realmente razão!"

-Porque fez isso Harry... essa poção é perigosa...

-Eu só tomei um gole para dormir...- gemeu ainda com a toalha na cabeça.

-UM gole! HARRY! Isso é um veneno assim! Essa poção só é usada em pequenas quantidades... e diluída!

Deixou os braços caírem e o olhou... Lupin parecia furioso...

-Eu não sabia disso...- sentiu-se corar... "eu realmente sou um grande atrapalho."

Se encararam... Lupin apenas afastou o cabelo úmido do rosto... um rosto muito bonito, apesar de cansado... Harry voltou a olhar o chão.

-Harry isso foi um acidente ou você...

-Eu não sabia... juro Lupin!- voltou a olhá-lo.- Eu só queria dormir mas não conseguia parar de pensar...

Essa agonia é que me tira do sério pensou Lupin se levantando e o puxando... quando teremos paz na vida garoto... me responda.

-Bom... vamos ver se temos mais alguma coisa que dê pra você vestir...

Encolheu os ombros... saiu pingando pelo corredor atrás de Lupin sem querer olhá-lo.


	10. 05 de julho

**10.** _05 de julho._

Nada... apesar terem uma estrutura um pouco parecida... ambos magros, Lupin era evidentemente muito maior... e nada de suas roupas velhas ficava "decentemente" vestível... tanto vestes trouxas quando bruxas, não tinha tantas roupas assim...

-Bom... acho que você está acostumado com roupas grandes não?- sorriu incomodado vendo o garoto meio tremendo ainda envolto em duas enormes tolhas sobre a roupa molhada... estendeu um moletom preto tão surrado que parecia cinza... "vou ter que dar um pulo até o beco..."

-Estou...- disse baixo com um nó na garganta.- estou sim... Lupin... não...- Suspirou... não se importou com a cara preocupada do outro... agora não.- Não se preocupe.- sorriu sem nenhuma vontade de sorrir.

Só porque não conseguia reprimir uma imensa vontade de gritar... de dor e tristeza... simples assim... triste... desde que se sentara na cama embolado nas toalhas para não umedecer o colchão... estava imerso numa tristeza inexplicável... que doía tanto que sentia-a mesmo... como se tivesse levado um murro no peito...

-Vou providenciar um café da manhã, certo?- disse Remo olhando-o ali, parado... entre o confuso e o sonolento... "será uma longa conversa... depois... acho que é hora dele ir..." balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto preocupado.

-Tá...- disse baixo e viu o outro sair preocupado...

-Até quando?- deitou-se e fechou os olhos ardidos...- Até quando?

Não havia resposta... até crescer e andar com as próprias pernas... só isso... passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto espantando qualquer possibilidade de surgirem lágrimas... cansado de estar agindo como um idiota... se levantou subitamente furioso consigo mesmo... despiu-se, jogou a calça imensa azul sobre o corpo, enrolando a barra das pernas... realmente isso já era um hábito automático... pegou o moletom... parecia com os seus... surrado e enorme... sem perceber cheirou-o... um cheiro diferente... perfume e cerveja... Lupin bebia? Pensou vestindo o moleton , passou a mão devagar pela manga... realmente tinha o mesmo cheiro... só então percebeu o que acabara de fazer...

-Que belo miserável eu sou... como ele me atura?

Ele... pela primeira vez sentiu um real arrepio que foi e voltou pela coluna... ficou parado de pé... sem entender metade do que ocorria... ainda parado, bem uns cinco minutos até sem querer se olhar no espelho...

Nunca se gostara... não havia nada pra gostar... até a maldita cicatriz... sim maldita, porque quando gostava dela era um moleque burro que não sabia o que ela significava... não havia nada mesmo pra se gostar na imagem adoentada refletida naquele espelho... não tinha tamanho, não tinha corpo, era um chumaço de cabelos espetados... como uma vassoura... uma vassoura com olheiras.

-Você... é mesmo uma coisa.- disse olhando o espelho.

-Na verdade, coisa pode ser aplicado nesse caso.- respondeu um espelho mau-humorado.

-Que maravilha....- exclamou pegando as toalhas com raiva.

Se não fosse o sentido de audição um pouco mais apurado, Harry teria entrado sem ser notado, se virou para vê-lo entrar... viu-o sentar cabisbaixo e a coruja planar até seus joelhos, e ele ficou ali, aéreo acariciando as penas da coruja que se arrepiava toda... "qualquer um se arrepiaria..." pensou ao vê-lo... ainda meio virado olhando o bule que pusera para fazer um chá... ele sabe que é assim... bonito?

Conhecia as histórias de elfos trouxas... aquelas criaturas bonitas e graciosas... totalmente diferentes dos elfos que os bruxos conheciam... se tivesse que explicar a concepção trouxa de elfo para um bruxo... descreveria aquela cena... Harry sentado, absorto em pensamento acariciando a coruja... chama da lareira brincando de fazer relexos no cabelo totalmente negro e bem arrepiado agora que ia secando "é mesmo filho do Tiago...", a linha leve do pescoço ao ombro revelada porque a gola do moletom era imena e caia ombro abaixo... tão pensativo que nem se lembrara de ajeitá-lo... mão pequena de dedos longos se enfiando entre as penas da coruja... os pés descalços apoiados na cadeira da frente... pés brancos... na verdade Harry estava um pouco pálido demais... os olhos brilhantes fixos na chama...

As duas lágrimas escorreram rápidamente, grandes, pesadas... tanto que ali... ao admirá-lo, Lupin quase nem as percebeu... então muito constrangido de estar devorando o outro com os olhos se aproximou e perguntou baixo.

-O que foi Harry?

-Ãh?- Harry nem tinha percebido que Lupin estava ali tão perto... perdido em lembranças... na verdade lembranças boas... sorriu enxugando os olhos... porque estava chorando? Havia lembrando de um momento feliz...- Ah... nada...

-Nada?- Lupin perguntou preocupado entortado o rosto procurando os olhos escondidos pela armação dos óculos e pelos cabelos agora mais compridos...

-Bobagem... eu só... só estava lembrando quando ganhei Edwiges...

-Ganhou do Hagrid, não?- esticou a mão para a coruja evidentemente satisfeita por ganhar tanto carinho de uma só vez... e sentiu seus dedos roçarem nos de Harry.

-É... foi meu primeiro presente de verdade...- sentiu-se corar "porque estou falando isso?" sentiu-se aquecer ao sentir os dedos do outro encontrarem os seus sobre as penas da coruja... ah... isso é realmente estranho.

Lupin o olhou, Harry ainda tinha sentimentos muito puros, e de certo modo, um pouco infantis... bom, nada da vida daquele menino era normal afinal... e quem era ele para pensar em normalidade? Tirou a mão de cima da coruja...

"Porque eu quero que ele me abrace de novo..." foi a resposta que uma vozinha muito quente lhe soprou aos ouvidos... "é isso que eu quero... por isso disse aquilo... e isso é ainda mais errado... é um engodo... uma armadilha..." parou desapontado quando Lupin levantou.

-Você percebeu o que aconteceu essa noite Harry?

Todo o calor que sentira até agora lhe fugiu do corpo, um desagradável frio tomou seu lugar...

-Eu fui descuidado... eu não devia ter bebido aquilo... mas eu não tive intenção...

Lupin balançou a cabeça, colocou a mão sobre o ombro nú dele e disse gravemente.

-Não Harry... eu entendi isso, certo?- "Não errado... tire essa mão do ombro dele... para o bem de sua própria sanidade..."- Essa noite eu esqueci de trancar a porta do porão e andei como lobo pela casa inteira... entende isso?

Harry concordou com a cabeça... incapaz de falar nada ao sentir a mão quente dele em seu ombro... "e daí?"

-Harry... mesmo bebendo a poção e não tendo a necessidade de atacar... uma mordida é perigosa...

Concordou com a cabeça... eu lembro do trabalho da Mione... sabia? Se surpreendeu com o suspiro cansado e o ato de Lupin afastar o cabelo castanho com a mão...

-Vou pedir para Dumbledore o mandar agora para Hogwarts... Snape cuidará de voc...

-NÃO!!!- se levantou e segurou os ombros de Lupin.- Não!!! POR FAVOR! Não quero ir prá lá agora! Por favor...

Sua voz morreu ao olhar a palidez acentuada do homem a sua frente.


	11. 05 de julho

**11.** _05 de julho._

"Discutimos... que droga... ele não comeu... se trancou no quarto e quebrou algo lá... eu não devia ter chamado ele de criança... o que me deu pra dizer isso? Nem reparei quando começamos a discutir... ele é teimoso... eu estou sem paciência... estou sentindo que posso fazer algo muito errado, não por mim... mas por ele... mas não é uma criança... é um adolescente afinal... embora pareça mais uma criança assustada... entrou em pânico só pensar em ficar em Hogwarts tantos meses na companhia de Snape... ah velho Snape... você também não facilitou as coisas para ele... ele disse que preferia arriscar sair na rua a ficar sozinho em Hogwarts... ele tem razão, não seria saudável ele ficar sozinho naquele castelo enorme... embora acredito que Hagrid ficasse feliz... mas ele está trabalhando para a ordem... ao seu modo, e teria muito pouco tempo para o Harry... a quem estou enganando? Eu não quero que o Harry vá... gosto da companhia silenciosa dele... mesmo sabendo que não é seu comportamento normal..."

Meia hora... mais... mais de uma que tinha se vestido e decido esperando notícias pela lareira... estaria enchendo a cara se não fosse a poção... bebida e poção mata-cão não se misturam... sabia disso... era uma questão de auto controle, pensou afundando no sono, finalmente toda aquela agitação cobrando seu preço... adormeceu.

Inconformado, amuado, e adormecido de mau jeito sobre o sofá.

"... e pare de agir como uma criança birrenta Harry!- disse olhando-o irritadamente "é melhor assim... é pro bem dele".- É pro seu bem!"

"Que foda-se esse meu BEM!!! Esse MEU BEM É QUE FODE TUDO SEMPRE!!!! Foi pro meu bem que me esconderam coisas ano passado... me deixaram encalhado em Alfeneiros! MUITO MEU BEM MESMO!- disse se virando.- EU DEVIA PODER ESCOLHER O QUE QUERO PARA VARIAR!!! QUERO FICAR AQUI!!!! AQUI!!!

E sumiu subindo ao quarto."

Foi ao quarto porque não queria bater em Remo por chama-lo de criança... aquilo o incomodou muito... pensou estendido na cama tremendo de raiva... não era uma criança... muito menos uma criança birrenta... pensou olhando os cacos do espelho...

"Porque ninguém me vê como gente? Eu sou sempre o moleque ou o louco, ou o herói... eu não sou gente? Só gente?" Abraçou as próprias pernas..."Só Harry, Remo... só eu mesmo... você não me vê também?" Fechou os olhos... eu quero ser eu... eu quero ficar aqui... porque quero... só isso."

"Porquê eu não posso?"

"Porquê sempre comigo tem que ser diferente?"

Suspirou de olhos fechados... se deixou ficar, escutando passos moles que deviam ser de Monstro e ratos arranhando pelos cantos... onde andaria Bicuço?

Bicuço também foi... embora?

Lá por umas duas da tarde seu estômago finalmente doeu a ponto de deixa-lo enjoado...

Enfiou os pés no chão... e se levantou... cambaleou... estava tonto... é, ia ter que comer algo ou ia desmaiar... aí sim Lupin teria um ataque histérico e não o levaria para Hogwarts... e sim para StMungus...

Pelo menos veria Rony e Gina...

Ao chegar na escada viu o pé de Lupin deitado no sofá... "que belo lugar para dormir Lupin... vai acordar todo torto..." pensou olhando-o deitado no sofá..." só falta a televisão e o controle remoto caído no chão..." sorriu, porque realmente, de calça e camisa, Lupin parecia muito "trouxa..." se houvesse uma pasta e uma gravata seria tão trouxa quanto qualquer um... não via grandes diferenças... afinal... trouxas... bruxos... não eram todos pessoas? Lobisomens... animagos... gigantes... ou pelo menos os meio-gigantes como Hagrid... era muito burro? Não via as diferenças... talvez porque na escola quando era menor todos ficam longe... podia vê-los como iguais... uma imensa massa igual... brancos... pretos... meninos... meninas... fazia alguma diferença? Não via... talvez fosse só muito burro...

Mas havia uma exceção... pensou andando para a cozinha.

Os sonserinos...

Ou talvez não... afinal... Rabicho havia sido Grifinório, o chapéu não queria pô-lo na Sonserina? Que diferença fazia afinal? Pegou uma panela.

Fazia alguma diferença, além de escolher alguma coisa na vida?

Talvez só as escolhas fizessem mesmo alguma diferença... aí sim tudo parecia mais difícil... escolhas eram difíceis... e poucas lhe haviam sido dadas... teria escolhido as coisas certas? Encheu-a de água...

Talvez Lupin estivesse certo afinal...

Agira como uma criança...balançou a cabeça e começou a improvisar algo para o almoço...


	12. 05 de julho

**12.** _05 de julho._

_"FLY ME TO THE MOON_

_Me leve voando até a lua_

_Sirius..._

_Ele sorria tristemente contra o vidro da cabana... momentos após ter chego... ainda com um olhar fundo e cansado, havia contatado uma porção de gente com sua lareira... ainda preparava o chá... olhando-o._

_Sem saber de nada..._

_-Voldmort voltou._

_Derrubou o pote de açúcar que fora de sua mãe... voltou... ele voltou... não olhou para Sirius... não diretamente... ficou olhando o chão... o açúcar... até sentir a mão quente dele em seu pescoço._

_-Remo... fale algo._

_-O que Dumbledore está planejando?_

_-Não sei...- disse o abraçando...- Ele vai nos contatar aqui..._

_Ficamos em silêncio... apenas alguns minutos antes de nos beijarmos como se Voldmort fosse aparecer na minha porta aquela noite._

_-Eu não quero fazer isso de novo Remo...- disse Sirius segurando seu rosto.- Não dessa vez..._

_-Fazer o quê?_

_-Te deixar sozinho... Aluado... meu Aluado._

_-Não vai me deixar... porque dessa vez eu não vou te deixar sozinho também..._

_Abraçados... só isso... a noite toda, só na madrugada é que ele me carregou no colo, sob protestos até a cama... escutando aquela música a noite toda..._

_FILL MY HEART WITH SONG_

_Preencha meu coração com canção_

_LET ME SING FOR EVER MORE_

_Deixe-me cantar para todo o sempre_

_Sirius..._

_Sinto sua falta sabia?"_

Abriu os olhos... algo no ar lhe trouxe um alívio triste... abriu os olhos e os olhos verdes estavam a poucos centímetros dos seus... ah...

Esses olhos...

Pôs o segundo prato na mesa e como o esperado sua fome sumiu... simplesmente não a sentia mais... não estava mais enjoado... só sem vontade... mas sabia, era quase três horas da tarde... que Lupin deveria acordar faminto... foi devagar até a sala...

Ele nem se movera... ainda todo torto no sofá... encostou o corpo na parede e ficou olhando... sem saber porque a cena lhe agradava... talvez porque naquela casa estranha e fria... meio escura até... o tom entre o castanho e o loiro do cabelo de Lupin parecia iluminado com aqueles fios prateados... não, ele não parecia velho... parecia bonito... diferente de Sirius por exemplo... uma beleza tão... diferente... se aproximou... ele realmente deveria acordar com fome... afinal sua estada ali atrapalhara não só o sono quanto as refeições de Lupin... e transformar-se deveria requerir muita energia...

Lupin era corajoso e forte... não sabia o que faria se fosse lobisomem também... e era uma pessoa boa, inteligente...

Alguém para admirar...

Mal percebera que estava perto dele... ajoelhado ao lado do sofá quando ele abriu os olhos... parecia estar sonhando...

Olhos cor de âmbar...

-Harry... algo errado?- disse se sentando. "Minhas costas..."

-Fiz o almoço... aconteceu algo?- "Ele parece tão... triste."

-Não Harry... eu só adormeci... já comeu?

-Não.

"Para variar não é?" o olhou, não conseguia vê-lo... "desculpe Harry... mas agora não quero falar com você..."

-Eu estou com fome... e você?- sorriu educadamente.

Deu de ombros... "o que foi? Aconteceu algo... sim... eu fiz algo errado... bem gritei com você não é?"

-Desculpe.- disse olhando para o chão.

Lupin o olhou do meio do caminho, disse parecendo olhar através dele.

-Não há o que desculpar... Mas não mudei de opinião Harry.- "Só não tomei coragem para contatar Dumbledore ainda..."- E venha comer...

Não foi... ficou ali de joelhos alguns minutos, olhando o espaço agora vazio do sofá... triste... "eu.. me sinto triste... decepcionado.. porquê?"


	13. 05 de julho

**13.** _05 de julho._

-Harry pelos duendes de Gringotes venha comer!- Lupin o chamou da cozinha.

Fechou os olhos e com um suspiro resignado foi até a cozinha, Lupin não se servira.

-Porquê me esperou?- perguntou estranhando.

Lupin apenas franziu a testa o olhando.

-Como assim? Achei que você tinha dito que não havia comido ainda...

-Não comi.

-Então?- "Estou sem paciência agora... por favor."

-Só não estou acostumado... a ser esperado assim...- disse se sentando.

Serviu-se, porque obviamente Lupin não se esquecera que haviam brigado... o conhecia muito pouco afinal... era melhor comer, nem que fosse empurrar um pouco assim ele pararia de olhá-lo daquele jeito sério... porque ele assim sério dava um pouco de medo... sério e triste... "eu te magoei? Por um acaso foi o que eu disse? Droga Lupin... fala comigo..."

Comeu devagar olhando o garoto a sua frente empurrar a comida de um lado para outro... estava boa novamente... simples, mas boa... o que lhe estragara o dia fora aquela lembrança repentina... se tivesse conseguido impedi-lo... e sua parte egoísta o forçava a culpar o menino a sua frente, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha culpa, era a maior vítima e sentia falta de Sirius também... seu lado mais sombrio odiava Harry por isso, ciúme, inveja... é sentia isso... era humano afinal... o lobo não o redmia da sua parte má... suspirou pondo o cotovelo na mesa e a mão na testa.

Harry o olhou, pousou devagar colocou o garfo na mesa e disse muito baixo... um pouco de medo de discutirem de novo.

-Lupin... você está bem?

-Estou Harry... só um pouco cansado e preocupado...

"Certo..." pensou Harry, baixando os olhos para o prato... "está certo... sempre esteve."

-Eu... eu estava pensando... bem... talvez você tenha razão Lupin...- "não vou chorar... porque estou com esse nó na garganta... é o melhor a fazer..." - Se quiser ver se posso ficar em Hogwarts... sabe... eu vou...

Olhou-o... ali quieto... "sabe... de nós dois... você é o mais forte Harry, sempre foi... Ah. olhe o que está fazendo Remo Lupin! O que tem nessa sua cabeça avoada? Era pra você cuidar dele, não ele de você!!!"

-Não Harry... eu pensei sobre isso... acho que é só uma questão de planejar melhor minhas noites... para não acontecerem acidentes... desculpe mas eu fico nervoso nesse periodo... nunca fiquei tanto tempo com alguém junto nessa época... "fora Sirius... é claro..." mas...

Harry o encarou e então tornou a baixar os olhos para o prato, "Pelo corvo de batalha Harry! Pare de fazer isso!"

-Você sente falta dele Lupin?- "pra que perguntar isso... não parece óbvio?"

-Sinto... mais do que você pensa... mas acho que não mais do que você sente...

-Você o amava?

"Harry... como assim? Aonde quer chegar com isso?"

-Eu sinto falta dele... sinto mesmo... isso é estranho...

"Você o amava... sabia disso? Que você o amava?" Pensou percebendo o olhar perdido dele para o copo.

-Todos sentimos Harry... e vamos sentir muito ainda... Sirius era uma daquelas pessoas especiais...- sorriu triste "estou velho demais para começar a chorar como uma viuvinha..." - Mas não quero falar dele Harry, acho melhor não falarmos dele.

-Tem razão.- concordou com a cabeça.

O silêncio pairou pesado a tarde toda... nem xadrez, nem livros... apenas em silêncio, a tarde toda.


	14. 05 de julho

**14.** _05 de julho._

Lupin ainda olhava para a lareira... "não devia ter-me deixado levar pela solidão... devia agora mesmo pedir a Dumbledore para mandar Harry a Hogwarts..."

"Não teria coragem... INFERNO SIRIUS VOCÊ SEMPRE SOUBE!!! CACHORRO!!!INCAPAZ DE LEVAR ALGO A SÉRIO!!!"

_No meio do Largo numa noite perdida, deitado apoiado de costas no peito de Sirius conversavam olhando o teto... ele tocou no maldito assunto de novo... era o único assunto que tinha... estava com ciúmes, e não sabia precisar..._

_-Hein?- Sirius balançou seus ombros "não quero falar disso Sirius!"- Hein? Não acha uma ótima idéia?_

_-Não... é arriscado... e ele já tem problemas demais... é responsabilidade demais..._

_-Você foi professor dele... ele é bom não é?_

_Suspirou contrariado... sem efeito, Sirius estava eufórico com a idéia..._

_-Aluado... você está com ciúmes?_

_-Sirius...- gemeu... odiava aquela brincadeira..._

_-Ele é bom não é? Pode dar as aulas?_

_-É claro que é bom... melhor que nós três juntos Almofadinhas... com certeza.- concordou contrariado._

_-Você está com ciúmes?- Sirius perguntou mordendo seu pescoço._

_"Estou inferno! Estou!"_

_-Está?- mordeu o outro lado._

_"desse jeito não vou responder... melhor."_

_Sirius riu, um rosnado em sua nuca..._

_-Você está se roendo de ciúmes Aluado... mas de qual de nós?_

_-Pare com isso Sirius! Pare..._

_Havia se virado e o outro aproveitou para lhe roubar um beijo..._

_-Eu não sou ciumento Aluado...- sorriu.- Pode me trair se quiser...._

_Levantou-se e jogou a veste por sobre o corpo..._

_-Não fale isso de novo Sirius! É indecente!_

_-Você gosta dele, pra que negar?- disse Sirius o olhando... - Qual o problema?_

_-Ele tem quinze anos! Quinze Sirius! Você principalmente... padrinho dele, devia saber disso! Por Morag dos infernos! Você é louco!_

_Sirius apenas ria na cama... até parar sombriamente._

_-Tá eu sei... sei que não é Tiago... sei que só tem quinze anos... sei que tem os olhos da Lily... sei que o próprio Voldmort o quer... o que mais você quer que eu saiba?_

_-Pare de pensar nele! Um pouquinho só! Por tudo que é sagrado Sirius! Viva e deixa ele viver! Pra que meter ele no meio de tudo?_

_Saiu do quarto furioso... consigo mesmo... tinha ciúmes e realmente não sabia precisar... de qual dos dois tinha mais... do amor livre de Sirius o do amor inocente de Harry..._

-Droga...- Pressionou as têmporas...- Droga...

Apenas desviou o olhar para o barulho e viu Mostro carregando um pequeno objeto prateado... lá vai... mais um pra coleção... "Pobre criatura..."

O xadrez havia tomado conta, a um tempo apenas olhava as peças jogando sozinhas... sem intervir, o que era uma novidade para as peças que paravam de momentos e momentos esperando uma intervenção... mas como ele não dizia nada, ficaram ali se movendo sozinhas sob o olhar desfocado de Harry...

_"Mas não quero falar dele Harry, acho melhor não falarmos dele."_

Suspirou e coçou os olhos... "que lindo Harry... agora faça a besteira que falta e fique remexendo nisso... fique choramingando pelos cantos como uma criancinha...", afinal é sua culpa...

Deitou a cabeça na escrivaninha... de costas para o tabuleiro, sem dar ouvidos aos resmungos das peças...

_"Eu o matei... na verdade... foi minha culpa."_

Fechou o olhos, era isso que andava perturbando tanto... tudo que havia sido prometido... mesmo que só em sua mente... tudo que desejara... perdido assim...

Desmontado... tudo que achara que era... que iria ser... se alguém imaginasse o quanto se sentia vazio... engando, roubado e culpado... se alguém visse que aquela culpa, aquele monstro de tentáculos frios em seu peito não sumira mais desde aquela noite...

Se alguém me visse... esticou a mão e derrubou todas as peças que protestaram e foram jogadas na caixa e voltaram a última gaveta da escrivaninha.

caminhou até o quarto e se jogou sobre a cama, a um ano tudo parecia sufocante... agora era insuportável... só isso.

O quê Lupin está fazendo? Será que ele já falou com Dumbledore?

Escutou passos subindo a escada...


	15. 05 de julho

**15.** _05 de julho._

-Harry... está anoitecendo...- disse Lupin da escada.

Já estava descendo, o olhou com uma mão no corrimão e afastando novamente o cabelo do rosto.

-Comeu algo?- perguntou sentindo o cheiro bom que vinha da cozinha.

-Preparei algo leve... por favor Harry, coma você também e vá dormir... tranque a porta, só por segurança...

Concordou com a cabeça... automaticamente.Remo lhe deu um sorriso triste e foi-se pelo corredor... para o porão... subiu e deitou na cama para ficar se remexendo, desceu com o cobertor na mão e voltou a sala, pegou o livro que tinha começado e ficou ali... não tinha sono, não queria ter pesadelos... não queria abrir os olhos e dar de cara com Monstro, pretendia se levantar e ir surrupiar uma cerveja amanteigada na cozinha, mas viu uma garrafa de uísque de fogo na estante... não faria mal beber um pouco não é? Espantaria o sono...

O cheiro era forte, mas agradável, colocou um pouquinho num copo baixo que havia do lado da garrafa... e então levou-o consigo até o sofá e deixou-o na mesinha, mas antes de pegar no livro, provou... engasgou-se sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem...

-É forte! Muito forte! Caramba... - tossiu... voltou a beber.- Mas é bom...

Esvaziou o copo e estava de pé para servir-se de novo quando escutou o uivo... aquilo o fez sentir-se pior, ali, na sala, enrolado num cobertor e lendo um livro confortavelmente... Lupin não merecia um sossego desses?

A vida não faz sentido... bebeu mais e carregou mesmo a garrafa consigo até o sofá...

Não sabia porque queria tanto sair... era mesmo algo no ar.. um cheiro... uma presença... arranhava a porta porque necessitava sair... uivou até sentar-se inconformado no chão... sua parte humana agradecendo por acalmar-se...

Na sala Harry já bebera mais de meia garrafa e olhava bêbado na direção do porão...

-Ele não devia estar sozinho... não mesmo...- sentiu o calor nos olhos.- Não merecia ficar assim...

O lobo escutou um estalo na porta e um rangido... farejou... livre... se pôs nas quatro patas e empurrou com o focinho a porta... ela abriu... apenas uma escada e estaria perto do que queria...

Harry olhava o corredor, estava chorando não estava? Mas sentia uma moleza grande demais para limpar os óculos embaçados...

-Acho que bebi demais... estou vendo...

Era uma mancha... escura no corredor... cada vez maior, tirou os óculos... pior... cego do jeito que era a mancha persistiu, apenas um pouco maior... mas algo o alertou que não era efeito da bebida, limpou os óculos embaçados e voltou a olhar...

-Estou bêbado...- sorriu vendo o lobo no corredor se aproximando devagar...

"Lobo"

Era enorme podia ver agora que ele entrara na sala mais iluminada, muito maior... oh... era...

-Lupin?- sentiu a voz falhar...

"Não por favor...seja o que for não o machuque..."

O eco era muito longe para o lobo dar ouvidos até porque o que o atraía a algumas noites estava a sua frente... o cheiro que sentia, que o chamava... agora levemente alterado porque vinha com um discreto odor de medo e bebida que tornava a criatura a frente mais interessante ainda...

"É só uma criança... deixe-o em paz..."

Estava paralizado... o lobo o olhava com aqueles olhos também cor de mel de Lupin, mas provavelmente ele não o ouviria... pelo menos não estava agressivo, apenas se aproximava... sentiu-se arrepiar quando o Lobo sentou-se a sua frente, e era maior do que um leão, por mais que soubesse que só vira leões a distância aquela vez no zoológico, sentiu um incomodo frio na barriga, que ao mesmo tempo era muito prazeroso, os olhos do lobo pareciam devorá-lo... os pêlos eram brilhantes da cor do cabelo de Lupin e também carregados de fios prateados... bonito.

Lindo... criatura linda... o lobo sentia-se hipnotizado, sentiu o tremor do garoto ao colocar as patas pesadas nas pernas dele e sentindo o cheiro e bebida aproximar o focinho do rosto úmido... eram lágrimas... sua parte humana reconhecia, o garoto havia chorado instantes antes... lindo...

Sentiu o lobo se aproximar e então colocar as patas da frente em suas pernas, pesadas , fortes... contra suas pernas magras, e o corpo maciço entre elas... o lobo aproximou o focinho do seu rosto.

Encostou o focinho no seu nariz... frio e úmido... engraçado pensou Harry... olhando hipnotizado nos olhos do lobo... não conteve o impulso e ergueu devagar a mão e tocou o pêlo atrás da orelha num carinho desajeitado.

O lobo sentiu-se quente... um carinho... ainda olhava os olhos verdes e não resistiu, lambeu-lhe a boca... ainda sentiu o gosto e o cheiro da bebida consumida pelo garoto que recuou um pouco o rosto, assustado e levemente corado..

"Estranho... não vai me morder, vai?" Pensou ligeiramente confuso. Voltou a acariciar o pêlo macio. O melhor de tudo é que não sentiu mais medo... e quando o lobo voltou a lamber seu rosto riu... riu como a muito tempo não ria... era engraçado...

-Ei!- disse quando o lobo o puxou pelo moletom...

Nunca tivera um animal de estimação... então não podia comparar com o comportamento estranhamente amigável do lobo a sua frente, um lobisomem... mas era Lupin... e Lupin sempre lhe fora gentil...

Uma vez sentira esse mesmo cheiro, mas era mais fraco... havia corrido para a floresta fugindo do cão que fora um dia seu amigo e mais tarde voltara a ser seu companheiro, naquela noite perdida registrou esse cheiro... e ele nunca mais lhe saiu da memória... era um cheiro especial e muito bom... nunca poderia ferir aquela criatura, sentia que mais sagrada que ela só um unicórnio e seria difícil decidir qual mais encantador... estar ao lado do garoto era como estar livre... o puxou desejeitadamente o derrubando sentado no chão e deitando por cima dele enconstando o focinho no rosto lambendo-o como se fosse um dos seus... o riso do menino o acalmava.

-Ah... isso faz cócegas...- disse empurrando o focinho dele, que lhe lambia a orelha...- Sou tão gostoso assim?

Voltou a coçar o lobo, até ele deitar calmo ao seu lado... Harry se sentia bem e feliz pela companhia, devia estar bêbado mesmo... estava com sono também... puxou o cobertor.

Adormeceu no chão abraçado ao lobo... inocentemente.

Desmaiou seria mais correto.


	16. 06 de julho

**16.** _06 de julho._

Abriu os olhos e encontrou o teto da sala... sentia-se muito bem no entanto, até perceber...

"Ah não... eu saí de novo..."

A imagem de Harry sentado no sofá o olhando fixamente lhe fez sentar-se de pronto, constrangido, sentiu o braço do garoto relar em seu corpo e cair em sua perna direita...

O mundo podia parar naquele milésimo de segundo... antes de morrer de vergonha e preocupação, pensou atordoado... virou o rosto olhando o menino desmaiado, e então estreitou os olhos, podia sentir o cheiro e podia ver a garrafa... todo amarrotado e encostado contra o sofá, mal coberto, cabelo duas vezes mais arrepiados do que Tiago nos dias mais inspirados...

"Você definitivamente não pensa Harry Potter!" pensou com meio sorriso no rosto.

-Você está de pileque!- rosnou...- Sirius ia amar ver isso...- sorriu analisando-o, pegou a mão de Harry de cima de sua perna levemente e puxou o cobertor para se cobrir...- Imagina se alguém aparece na lareira e vê isso...- sentiu um arrepio de vergonha ainda maior...

Levantou e ia se enrolando no cobertor quando escutou...

-Bom dia Lupin...

Havia sentido um leve frio nas pernas que o despertou... então abriu os olhos para ver Lupin de pé puxando o cobertor... amanhecera.. e o lobo se fora... sua cabeça latejava e seu estômago ardia... falou distraído e se surpreendeu com o olhar e o tom avermelhado do rosto de Lupin... só então a ficha caiu... e não impediu de abobalhado, analisar o que via...

Lupin estava nú... quer dizer, se não fosse o cobertor que ele segurou como uma toalha na pressa... tinha um estranho ar a sua volta... ele era muito mais forte do que parecia vestido, pensou ao ver os ombros largos e o músculos esguios, desviou o olhar e com o movimento da cabeça sentiu-se morrer... agh!

-Minha cabeça dói!- falou baixo sentindo o estômago embrulhar de vez... fechando os olhos zonzo.

-Ah isso acontece quando se bebe praticamente UMA garafa de Uísque de fogo sozinho!

-Não grite... por favor...- gemeu abrindo os olhos porque sentira.

Lupin estava debruçado sobre ele, muito abatido, mas...

Mas...

Aquele ar meio perdido o atraíra para perto, apostava que Harry havia bebido sem comer... era só reparar no tom pálido dele, que abriu os olhos e o encarou...

corando até a ponta do nariz...

Os dois sentiram algo estranho, Lupin se levantou e disse sem coragem de olhar de novo a criatura arrepiada o chão.

-Consegue se levantar Harry?

-Ah... acho que sim...- se eu não sentisse minha cabeça, como se ela tivesse sido usada como pista de dança para Trasgos...

Pela primeira vez Lupin riu...

-Não... por favor...- colocou as mãos nas orelhas...- Malvado Lupin! Lobo mau!

E pela primeira vez, alguém lhe chamando de lobo não dava uma sensação ruim... pelo contrário, ainda segurando o cobertor estendeu a mão para Harry que cambaleou algumas vezes sem poder se firmar...

_IN OTHER WORDS, HOLD MY HAND_

_Em outras palavras, segure minha mão_


	17. 06 de julho

**17.** _06 de julho._

Debaixo dágua Lupin ainda de olhos fechados analisava o que tinha acabado de acontecer... desde que deixara Harry na cozinha bebendo um bom chá amargo... com um monte de doces para aplacar a bebedeira...

"...escutar... é que escutar seus uivos me deprimiu um pouco... ah... eu sei que... mas está tudo bem não está?"

Doce e confuso Harry... Doce e perdido... doce enfim... teimoso também... Harry era único, isso já tinha percebido, por mais que parecesse fisicamente com Tiago, nada tinha daquele jeito irritantemente seguro dele... não era uma insegurança cativante, um jeito manso de se infiltrar pra perto... muito seguro na hora de dizer coisas perigosas.

"Gosto de ficar abraçado com você... isso é errado? Porquê?"

-Oh bondosa dama dos ventos... – se afundou na água lembrando muito bem da fascinação do lobo por Harry, assim como sua própria fascinação produzindo arrepios bem reais por sua pele.

"Você também sente isso por ele...", sim, o lobo sentia uma atração por Harry... diferente da atração animal que sentia por Sirius... com Sirius tudo era agitação e brincadeira... um pouco de malícia... com Harry não, o lobo ficara tão calmo... fora tão bom, que na verdade pela primeira vez sentia-se bem, vivo após uma noite... como se Harry o curasse... "Isso é diferente..." ficou olhando o teto do banheiro deformado pela água que o cobria... "estranho e maravilhoso... ele poderia? Ele poderia mesmo gostar de mim?" Mas o medo varreu todo a calma de sua mente como um vento cruel... não... Harry só se sentiu sozinho... por isso, ele estava bêbado, ele não está de todo bem... mas ele disse aquilo tão...

_IN OTHER WORDS, PLEASE BE TRUE_

_Em outras palavras, por favor seja verdade_

Enfiou um enorme pedaço de torta na boca... estava com fome, e apesar de estar tonto e sentindo a cabeça estranhamente leve, sentia uma euforia muito diferente da bebida, sentia algo que lhe dava vontade de pular pela cozinha toda...

"Eu o amo... sei disso agora... eu sei..."

Fora tão bom... tão maravilhoso descobrir isso, sim, agora entendia, não tinha nada a ver com aquele sentimento de angustia e rejeição que sentira por três anos com Chang... era quente, bom... sentiu-se corar de novo.

_IN OTHER WORDS, I LOVE YOU_

_Em outras palavras, eu te amo_

Sabia disso quando entraram na cozinha... Remo ainda enrolado no cobertor, rindo, parecendo irradiar uma alegria que nunca tinha visto nele, sentindo-se feliz também... como se tivessem acabado de beber, juntos.

Ele estava tão bonito... mesmo já tendo se enrolado todo no cobertor, pôs água para ferver...

-Harry porque acabou com a garrafa?- perguntou olhando o rapaz sentar o olhando apoiando o queixo nos braços sobre a mesa.

Hipnotizado pelos olhos castanhos e límpidos que o olhavam... disse sem deixar de olha-lo.

-Porque eu não conseguia ficar no quarto e comecei a escutar...-sentou-se direito.- é que escutar seus uivos me deprimiu um pouco... ah... eu sei que... mas está tudo bem não está?

Então o sorriso de Lupin sumiu, assim como a suave cor do seu rosto.

-Não, não está, há algo de errado... eu saí de novo...- o olhou.- Você não abriu a porta abriu?

Ficou surpreso com sua própria ousadia... mas o abraçou, queria tanto abraça-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem afinal não acontecera nada...

-Harry! O que...

-Gosto de ficar abraçado com você...

-Harry!- o segurou pelos ombros...

-Isso é errado? Porquê?

Lupin o olhou em silêncio, gostaria de entender tudo que se passara pela cabeça dele, porque na sua já sabia, o amava, e tinha que saber... se ele podia sentir isso também, tinha medo de ser rejeitado, mas não... não foi isso que viu nos olhos dourados do outro... era algo diferente...

_YOU ARE ALL I LONG FOR_

_Você é tudo que eu desejo_

A água ferveu e Lupin se desvencilhou de seus braços preparando o chá.

-Isso é errado?- insistiu.

-Não.- disse laconicamente. "Não é... não é... pelo menos não deveria ser..."

-Coma...Harry, vai fazer você sentir-se melhor...

Olhou a cestinha de doces que ele tirara do armário e lhe oferecia, mas não os tocou... apenas viu Lupin servir-lhe uma caneca de chá e o olhar pelo canto do olho...

-Vou subir, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa...

O silêncio caiu a sua volta... mas pela primeira vez, não foi um silêncio opressor e sim algo beirando o sagrado. A mão em seu ombro e o sorriso leve lhe deram a revelação... lhe deram um conforto e felicidade que nunca havia sentido antes... estava pensando em tudo isso quando escutou Lupin passar pela cozinha a caminho do porão, levantou-se


	18. 06 de julho

**18.** _06 de julho._

Analisou novamente a porta, mas o mecanismo da mesma estava perfeito, testou com magia, estava tudo, certo, então de alguma forma Harry deveria ter aberto a porta, porquê? Não conseguia imaginar... mas na outra noite ele estivera adormecido, sentiu um arrepio ao pensar no que aconteceria se ele tivesse tomado um segundo gole... estava voltando olhando sua varinha e entrou na cozinha, precisavam conversar, embora estivesse muito consciente do perigo que era encarar aqueles olhos verdes de novo, quase se chocou com o rapaz de pé na porta, toda sua autodeterminação sumiu.

Ele estava chegando e agora, o olhando assim, andando vestido e com os cabelos úmidos só conseguiu pensar que perdera tempo de sua vida não percebendo o quanto ele lhe fora importante... o quanto ele lhe era caro... ele ainda pensando em algo quase trombou ao entrar.

-Harry... você...

O olhou fixamente... não, eu não tenho tempo pra perder Remo... acordei... posso não viver mais um ano... sabia disso? Quando Voldmort vier não quero temer o que não tentei... se aproximou e segurou o rosto dele, maldita altura! Pensou ao se esticar e puxar o rosto do outro...

_IN OTHER WORDS, BABY KISS ME_

_Em outras palavras, amor beije-me_

Lupin sentiu o coração disparar, ao sentir os lábios do outro roçarem no seu num átimo de esforço para alcançar sua altura, não, não negou-se, "Eu desejo isso a três anos Harry..." empurrou sua boca contra a do jovem.

Não foi o torpor estranho do primeiro, foi algo quente que lhe subiu pelo corpo, algo que subia-lhe pela barriga ao sentir a língua de Lupin achar o caminho entre os lábios que se abriram... ah, era maravilhoso... então surpreso sentiu-se erguer pelos braços de Lupin... alguns passos e estava sentado na mesa... as mãos de Lupin lhe pressionavam as costas... as suas enroladas nos cabelos úmidos do lobisomem... nunca imaginara que poderia ser assim...descendo a mão pelas costas que vira aquele dia pela veste úmida, pela manhã totalmente nua... soltou um gemido ao sentir a mão do outro em sua nuca, porque sentira um arrepio de prazer naquilo que nunca havia sentido... Lupin lhe mordiscava o pescoço...

-Remo...- fechou os olhos...

"O que estou fazendo? Por tudo que é mais sagrado..." Mas as mãos de Harry passeando pelas suas costas, seus cabelos não o deixavam parar... conseguiu parar ao escutar seu nome e enfim segurar o rosto de Harry e olhar nos olhos verdes por trás dos óculos tortos...

-Harry... o que você...

Harry sorriu..."oh... ele é pior que Sirius..." pensou se desmontando...

-Eu me apaixonei por você Remo...-disse baixo então balançou a cabeça.- NÃO! EU AMO VOCÊ!!!- E o puxou de novo, mas sentiu o outro segura-lo.

-Harry você entende o que está falando? Você entende isso?

-Não... não é pra entender...- olhou-o.- Eu sinto... – engoliu em seco.- O que foi?

Lupin baixara a cabeça.

-Eu tenho quarenta e quatro anos Harry, idade pra ser seu pai... sou um lobisomem...

-Isso só me faz gostar mais de você... Lupin... você não gosta de mim é isso...

"Ah... eu não queria magoá-lo" pensou ao ver a voz do outro sumindo apesar de perceber o esforço para evitar que isso fosse percebido... o olhar desapontado apesar dele manter o sorriso... Meu Harry... agora meu... mas que nunca vai ser meu... não quero te magoar... meu distraído...

-Harry... quando eu te coloquei nessa mesa, quando te beijei... pareceu que eu não tenha gostado?- o olhou "ah entenda Harry... nunca ia dar certo..." ele ainda sorria...

-Então porque isso agora? Eu gostei, gosto de você...

Lupin o abraçou com força... cheirando os cabelos negros com um leve odor de bebida, ainda e o cheiro particular daquela pele clara...

-Não iria dar certo, e só ia trazer sofrimento pra você...

-Eu vou sofrer muito se agora... justo agora, você se afastar de mim...- abraçou-o com força...- eu levei muito tempo para perceber... mas não posso ignorar isso, não uma coisa tão boa...- beijou o pescoço do homem que ainda o abraçava.

-Ah, Harry, as coisas não são assim... já imaginou o que aconteceria com você escondendo isso de todo mundo? É muito difícil eu sei, eu já passei por isso...

-Pra quê esconder?- gemeu olhando a parede.- Eu não quero esconder de ninguém que te amo...

"Desisto... Harry vai teimar comigo até eu desistir ou discutirmos... eu também levei muito tempo pra te ter Harry... quantas vezes não quis beija-lo aos treze anos... quando o via pelos cantos aflito por causa dos dementadores? Quantas vezes não desejei protege-lo das maldades que Skeeter publicou? Quanto eu e Sirius não desejamos livrá-lo do martírio de ser apontado como louco? O que será de tudo isso se souberem o que estamos fazendo agora?" finalmente encontra forças.

-Você vai se apaixonar por alguém mais adequado para você... e não vai ter que se esconder quando quiser sair pra namorar...- sorriu o olhando.- Uma garota da sua idade... que vai te amar...

-E que nunca vai me entender? Que nunca vai me beijar assim? Que nunca vai fazer sentido pra mim como você faz agora? Que eu não vou olhar assim...- encostou o nariz no do homem a sua frente.- Não quero Lupin... Quero você... você não me quer?

-Harry.. não complique mais a sua vida...

-Minha vida já é complicada... mas se você não me quer... não sente nada por mim... seja direto...- disse irritado.- Acaba com isso logo...

Sentiu o garoto finalmente ceder... "ele não pode ser o forte o tempo todo não é? É melhor magoá-lo agora, do que mais tarde quando começarem a falar...

Diga... diga que não faz sentido e que você não quer... só isso.

Não conseguiu... ainda se olhavam.

-Harry.- disse o olhando.- Não...

"Não adianta não é?" pensou ao sentir o rapaz cruzar as pernas em sua cintura e aproveitando sua falta de ação pregar novamente a boca contra a sua... "maravilhosos dezesseis anos..."

-Harry... eu não quero que você se prenda a mim entende?- disse na orelha dele.- Isso vai te machucar muito.

-Eu tenho menos ilusões do que você pensa ... Remo... eu sei que nada é pra sempre... nada é perfeito... eu sei... mas agora foi... eu achei perfeito.- disse ainda abraçado a Lupin.

"Você se cura sozinho sabia?" foi o que meu pai me disse uma vez, logo depois que fui mordido, sempre fiquei na defensiva... sempre fui um pouco medroso... e agora escutando a voz dele endurecer um pouco sei que tenho um guerreiro nos meus braços... parece frágil, mas não é.


	19. 06 de julho

**19.** _06 de julho._

"Certas coisas na vida não deveriam acontecer... sinceramente... a maioria delas na nossa vida... é o que penso lembrando dos olhos de Harry agora... ele desabafou anos de fúria com a pessoa errada... mas não vou dizer que ele não tem razão...".

Nunca te odiei Severo... sinceramente... mas hoje... eu poderia mata-lo.

O que fez não tem perdão... não tem desculpa... nem Dumbledore nos convenceria a confiar em você... e o pior de tudo... eu preciso de você... precisava...

Não me importaria se o lobo hoje o matasse... não mesmo.

Seria muito bem merecido... muito mesmo.

Mas não posso pensar nisso... o uivo me devora...

O lobo renasceu para mais uma noite... dessa vez totalmente selvagem."

Harry estava deitado olhando o teto... uma mão descansando sobre o peito outra estendida segurando o óculos... quieto... o uivo demonstrava claramente que o sofrimento de Lupin passara... agora havia o lobo... mas dessa vez não eram uivos... eram rosnados ferozes... dessa vez não haveria um lobo calmo, Lupin mesmo dissera para não se enganar... nessa noite no porão estaria um besta selvagem... prometeu não se aproximar... apenas verificar se as vigas de madeira estavam bem presas... trancar-se no quarto e dormir...

Em toda uma vida... não dormiria depois de um desgosto desses... de todos os desgostos de sua maldita vida... e não eram poucos... o maior era estar condenado a causar o mal aos que amava...

Não podia ser feliz... nunca... não totalmente.

Não sem ao tentar sê-lo acabar causando algum mal... era o que passava em sua cabeça ao lembrar dos braços de Lupin o segurando... evitando que matasse Snape do jeito trouxa...

Maldito... eternamente... realmente era uma criatura a qual nunca mais aceitaria como um ser humano...

Nunca mais... mesmo que tivesse que sair de Hogwarts... agora não fazia diferença... ou fazia? E se todos reagissem assim? Se todos usassem aquelas palavras contra Lupin? Não doía mais se o apontassem... se o xingassem... mas Lupin? Ele já sofrera na vida... e ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso encantador... não era forte assim... já tinha perdido a calma antes... Lupin não, tirava calma da dor... admirava isso.

"Podemos ser livres se a guerra acabar... então sumirei no mundo com você Lupin... para algum lugar distante... algum lugar perdido... na lua se preciso"

Soltou um riso triste, se virando no sofá encarando o corredor...

"Ele já contou? O que estão fazendo? Planejando minha retirada daqui? Não! Não vou!!!"

Estava tudo tão bom... depois do beijo... tão bom...

"Eu devia medir minhas palavras... talvez amaldiçoadas sejam minhas palavras..."

Fechou os olhos úmidos... relembrando...

_-Eu tenho menos ilusões do que você pensa ... Remo... eu sei que nada é pra sempre... nada é perfeito... eu sei... mas agora foi... eu achei perfeito.- disse ainda abraçado a Lupin._

Lupin ficou um tempo ainda abraçado a ele, no seu coração... na sua alma, podia ficar assim eternamente, na verdade não... assim era pouco.

Ergueu a cabeça de Harry e sorriu... beijando-o novamente... dessa vez como sempre desejou... sim, não havia porque sofrer tanto... era como a lua... não havia como lutar contra algo tão natural... e aquela noite como lobo ao lado de Harry fora muito boa... maravilhosa... e agora queria repetir isso... mas como homem... sentiu as mãos dele entrando por sua roupa... "apressado..." ou não... sentiu as suas mãos que já tinham feito a mesma coisa... apenas sintonizados... afastou-se precisando de ar...

-Eu o amo Harry... muito.- passou de leve a mão livre no rosto dele retirando os óculos... a outra ainda o segurando pela cintura por dentro do moletom enorme.- Entendeu? Você é tudo que eu desejo...

Nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão bonito... nunca... nunca o vira sorrindo assim... ah se pudesse fazer se espalhar aquele sorriso naquele rosto novamente viver valeria a pena... então o tirou de cima da mesa... beijando-o na testa... sentindo-o tão perto.

-Vem...- Harry o puxou sem sequer saber o que estava fazendo...

-Pra onde?- perguntou o seguindo... "ah e o que é agora?" Estou sorrindo! Estou feliz! Eu o sigo Harry, pra onde você quiser ir...

Subimos as escadas, os dedos de Harry entrelaçados aos meus... a mão dele é forte... pesada até... talvez por ser acostumada a agarrar a vida com todas as forças, então pára no corredor...

O coração está disparado... sente as mãos frias e... "o que estou fazendo... o que eu acho que estou fazendo? Eu..." A escada acabou... é o corredor... as portas... parou.

O olhar de Lupin está cravado no seu... Harry sente o coração pulando... não sabe o que vai... não conhece o que quer... mas quer... instintivamente quer...

-Remo...- o abraçou.- Me faz seu agora...

O olhar dele vai do surpreso ao maravilhado em um segundo... segurando o seu rosto, beijando-o... é isso que quer... mais que abraços... mais que beijos é esse calor bom que se espalha...

-Não...

São os dedos que o calam... e o olhar... não esse sentimento é mais que mero namoro, mais que uma paixão... um amor assim não tem tempo... Harry está certo... esse pedido é mais um presente que outra coisa, sorri por baixo dos dedos, os morde de leve, vendo o rapaz corar um pouco , afasta a mão com delicadeza.

-Pelo menos não no meio do corredor...- diz baixo...- Eu ainda prefiro uma cama...

Vale a pena viver... Harry sorri de novo antes de voltarem a se beijar... é com esses beijos que o conduz de costas até a porta de seu quarto... devagar sem pressa... a porta é fechada e com um aceno de varinha o quarto se torna inviolável... o quarto sem quadros... só deles... sim... a penumbra e a cama...

Uma vida de desejo recompensada... para ambos...

Tão natural... como sempre fosse assim... pensou quando Harry lhe retirou o suéter e quando ainda o beijando sentiu o corpo jovem sob o seu já deitado na cama... tão calmo... tão especial... tão novo... ao mesmo tempo como se fosse mesmo sempre assim... se beijaram explorando cada parte das bocas... só agora percebia que os óculos dele haviam ficado na cozinha... aqueles olhos verdes... um pouco de surpresa neles quando retirou o moletom dele... descendo com a boca... pescoço... um dos mamilos... sentindo as mãos dele deslizando por suas costas... ele vai estranhar... é uma pele marcada... não é exatamente lisa e macia como a pele dele...

Devagar a mão que entra pela calça... a calça que escorrega... não há mesmo pressa há? Se olham devagar... se tocam... Remo o olha quando ele suspira.

-Você é tão bonito Remo...- Harry diz passando devagar a mão do pescoço até o meio do peito do outro...

-Pra quem gosta de cicatrizes...- diz baixo passando de leve a mão do quadril a perna de Harry, pernas magras mas de músculos muito bem definidos...

-Quem sou eu pra falar de cicatrizes?- disse Harry olhando-as devagar... – elas fazem parte de você... fazem você... especial...- traçou aquela que cruzava de leve o rosto dele.

Olhou para Harry... para a mão que o tocava. A segurou. Sim... ali estava... aquela que aquela idiota o tinha feito marcar na própria pele... como se ele fosse capaz de mentir por mesquinharia... e a outra... não... hoje ele merece mais... o beijou de novo.

-Você é muito bonito Harry... – disse baixo e o viu sorrir muito levemente... "ah ele não acredita..." passa o dedo pelo lábio dele.- Muito...

È excitação que desperta quando Harry morde devagar seu dedo enlaçando de leve sua cintura, puxando-o... não... mantém uma distância agradável com a mão espalmada sobre o abdomem liso dele, sente-o um pouco inseguro quando o toca... muito corado Harry solta um gemido leve quando sua mão o toca mais intimamente, se ele imaginasse o quanto era bom vê-lo assim...

-Remo...- deixa escapar ao sentir a mão dele imprimindo um ritmo torturante de tão lento e firme...nunca fora tocado assim... era tão maravilhoso...

-Harry- sussurra na orelha dele aproveitando para mordisca-la... o cheiro dele penetrando-lhe na memória... a boca que toma e que corresponde sôfrega... tão delicioso assim... sente o corpo dele correspondendo, se movendo de leve...

Devagar ainda o beijando abandonou o carinho no pênis já ereto dele para descer... apenas circulando a entrada sentindo o outro ficar um pouco tenso... o olhou e ao vê-lo de olhos fechados esticou a mão a varinha e usou um feitiço lubrificante... voltando a cobri-lo de beijos...

Apesar de um pouco tenso, envergonhado até... sentia-se tão bem com os toques dele que se sentia derreter, até Lupin lentamente lhe introduzir um dedo... sentiu um pouco mas o roçar dos dentes dele em seu pescoço o excitava muito... gemeu de leve ao sentir o segundo dedo... mal percebera e começou a sentir algo muito bom quando Lupin o penetrou um pouco mais a fundo... sentiu... algo...

-Ah... isso... isso... é tão bom...

Incentivado pelos gemidos do rapaz foi devagar deixando-o relaxar e dobrando de leve os dedos o alargou um pouco mais, mal contendo sua excitação... grudou a boca na de Harry que gemeu ainda mais e o olhou um pouco decepcionado quando parou tudo.

E Remo o segurou tão carinhosamente e tão deliciosamente que não teve receio quando o olhando nos olhos ele lhe afastou um pouco mais as pernas e apoiando os braços por baixo de seus joelhos o segurou... e com aquela voz rouca... que agora parecia-lhe mais sensual que nunca perguntou carinhosamente.

-Harry... você tem certeza?

-Tenho...

E vendo aquelas íris verdes sumindo por trás dos cílios negros e reaparecendo sem nenhum indício de medo ou insegurança o encorajou, delicadamente o penetrou, sentiu uma resistência e um leve gemido queixoso que sumiu logo que se acomodou melhor dentro do rapaz que o beijava.

Era tão maravilhoso... era como se fossem feitos sob medida... sentindo o seu corpo encaixando-se e o movimento que os embalava... lentamente, docemente... intimamente até que unidos se tornaram mais conscientes dos corpos que se entendiam, mais confiantes, um pouco mais vibrantes, até um pouco selvagens antes de serem arrebatados ao mesmo tempo pelo prazer estonteante que os envolveu...

Juntos...

Naturalmente.


	20. 06 de julho

**20.** 06 de julho

Acariciava de leve o rosto levemente úmido de suor de Lupin que havia deitado ao seu lado o olhando com reverência... e que lhe acariciava as costas de leve... os olhos âmbar pregados nos seus, não havia dor... medo... guerra... só uma paz... amor...

Isso era ser amado... chorou... Lupin franziu a testa ao perceber os olhos de seu amado se tornarem brilhantes e com uma leve piscadela as lágrimas escorrerem de leve até o queixo trêmulo.

-O que foi Harry?- perguntou preocupado "acho que ele caiu em si... se arrependeu... oh não Harry... eu te machuquei?"

-Eu...- sorriu.- Eu estou feliz... nunca senti isso... eu te amo tanto...- disse baixinho.

Mil vidas não te preparam para isso... uma declaração de amor tão pura... pensou o abraçando com força... meu guerreiro... meu menino... meu amado...só meu.

-Quero ficar assim com você pra sempre.- Harry disse o envolvendo nos braços também...

-Isso seria o paraíso Harry... – disse baixinho também.

Um ronco nada discreto os interrompeu.

Riram porque um dos estômagos, ou talvez os dois se rebelaram, rosnando...

-Acho que estou com fome de novo.- disse Harry um pouco sem graça.

-Na verdade estou morrendo de fome...- disse Remo com um sorriso encostando seu nariz no dele...- hum... não seria má idéia comer algo, não?

-E o que você quer comer?

-Cada pergunta que você faz...- disse beijando-o e mordendo de leve o lábio dele...- Qualquer coisa que você faça...

-HUM... você vai me explorar também...- riu.

-Um pouco... só um pouco.

Demoraram para sair da cama... ocupados com beijos e carícias... Lupin vestiu as calças e camisa, Harry surrupiou a veste larga e jogou por cima do corpo nú... deixando pra trás o moletom que fedia bebida... ainda admirado por Lupin o desejar assim... se sentindo leve... feliz, escutando música e cozinhando ambos riam... falando besteiras... coisas bobas... cantando...

**What's the problem I don't know / Qual o problema eu não sei**

**  
Well maybe I'm in love (love) / Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado  
…**

Apenas o olhando assim ocupado era maravilhoso… se Harry somente soubesse como era maravilhoso vê-lo sorrindo, assim como um garoto normal... lhe perguntando se gostava de pipoca... (onde ele achou pipoca?) Doce... pipoca doce... ele tirava cada coisa... Riu ao vê-lo andando de um lado para o outro com aquela veste enorme caindo pelos ombros...

**…  
****So I said I'm a snowball running / Então eu disse que eu sou uma bola de neve correndo **

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love / Correndo de encontro primavera de onde vem todo esse amor

Melting under blue skies / Derretendo debaixo do céu azul

Belting out sunlight / Amarrando a luz do sol

…

Lupin estava rindo… puxando uma ou outra coisa dos armários mais altos… preparando um chá... cantando… ele tinha uma voz muito bonita… devia ter sido cantor… e feliz daquele jeito parecia tão bonito… e como assim não conhecia pipoca doce? Ah... ia dar um jeito nisso... com certeza! A vida sem pipoca doce era muito sem graça... riu... estava pensando essas idiotices mesmo...

**...  
We're accidentally in love / Nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados**

**  
Accidentally in love/ acidentalmente apaixonados**

…

-Ei! Não vai se queimar… - disse olhando o açúcar queimado que ele derramava nas pipocas.

-Sossega...- riu.- Sei o que to fazendo...

-Parece bom.- esticou a mão.

-Ei! Não vai se queimar...- afastou-o com o corpo.

-Ah... achei que estava fazendo pra mim!

-Pra você comer... não brincar! Lupin!

-Isso é bom! Quente...

-Claro! Doido... espera esfriar!

-Demora?

-Hum... depende do que você quer fazer pra esperar...- sorriu

**I´m in love/ apaixonado**

**I´m in love/ apaixonado**

-Não vai lavar nada agora... Merlin me ajude... eu posso usar a varinha sabe?- disse botando ordem na cozinha.

-É o costume.- sorriu.

E Lupin voltou a beija-lo... voltou a enfia-lo na mesa... segurando-o pelas costas...

Tão bom...

Sentia as pernas nuas de Harry... tocou-as sem pudor... apreciando o contorno do pescoço ao ombro... os cabelos negros um pouco mais compridos...

O som da louça da pia nem atrapalhava as frases íntimas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido...

E as mãos de Harry por dentro de sua camisa... mãos fortes... e quem diria... que unhas compridas... e ele era o lobo? (porque Harry tinha gostado de chamá-lo assim hein?)... mas era bom exatamente por isso.

Selvagem... e inocente... não era essa a impressão que o lobo tinha?

E tinha isso... essa vitalidade surpreendente no meio do ciclo... sentia-se revigorado... talvez fosse só o amor... só isso.

Porque o amor cura... pensava, não havia morte, nem profecia ao lado de Lupin... só vida... alegria... calor...

O som de aparatação os pegou desprevenidos.

-Vocês poderiam poupar as pessoas disso, Como se não bastasse eu ter visto esse tipo de coisa entre você e o Black, Lupin!- disse Snape com seu habitual bom humor...

Os dois pareciam perdidos... não esperavam ninguém... muito menos...

-Que o Potter tivesse o mesmo senso pervertido de decência do pai era de se esperar...

Lupin segurou Harry pelos ombros nus, já que ele pulara da mesa com uma cara de poucos amigos.Snape permanecia parado perto da porta, parecendo com nojo de chegar mais perto.

-Mas você... achei que tinha um pouco de decência Lupin... Além de lobisomem é pedófilo também?

-Pare com isso Snape.

-Acho que vou ter que informar Dumbledore disso.-disse friamente.

-Então vai correndo contar!- disse Harry alto.- Isso deve te fazer muito feliz mesmo.

-Comporte-se!

-Snape!

-Você não tem senso mesmo Potter... o mundo desabando e você aí namorando um homem com idade pra ser seu pai...

-É melhor calar a boca seu...

-Harry.- Lupin o segurou com mais força, olhando feio para Snape.- Pare com isso Severo...

-Mas era mesmo de se esperar... Você não esperou o Black esfriar Lupin... quem diria.

-ORA EU NÃO ADMITO... começou mas Harry interrompeu.

-Não toque no nome dele!- Harry se soltou.

-É isso dói Potter... mas isso não é problema meu certo?

-FOI SUA CULPA!

-Não... pelo que me consta foi sua.

-SEVERO!

Mas Harry avançara furioso, sem varinha se jogou em cima de Snape que surpreso deixou cair o pote que carregava e não pode evitar que o rapaz lhe agarrasse pelo pescoço.

-Você tem que virar gente pra falar do Sirius e do Remo! Seu imbecil invejoso, egoísta e rancoroso!

-Ora me largue Potter! Você já está encrencado o suficiente.-segurou com força os braços do rapaz.

Segurou Harry pelos braços e precisou de toda a força que dispunha, porque mesmo com os dois o afastando aquele corpo magro era mais forte... embalado pela raiva.

-Vá Snape! Vá ou eu não me responsabilizo!

-Melhor se trancar bem essa noite... seu namoradinho acabou com a poção que restou...- disse passando a mão pelo pescoço olhando Harry friamente.- Vou precisar de mais tempo para preparar mais... volto depois...

-Sinceramente Snape, não precisa voltar!- disse o encarando.

Snape deu de ombros deu uma olhada ferina para Harry e desaparatou.

Harry ainda tremia de raiva.

-E... eu... eu... eu fiz uma burrada imensa...- disse com dificuldade.

Lupin fechou os olhos angustiado.

* * *

PS: A música é Accidentally in love do Counting Crows, sim do Shrek... é tão gostosinha e simpática e tem bem o jeito leve desses dois nessa alegria... pena que durou pouco né? 


	21. 06 de julho

**21.** _06 de julho_

Ficaram alguns minutos parados... Harry ainda de costas para ele... podia ver a respiração acelerada... não tinha o que falar... ainda deglutindo o que Snape lhe dissera... porque era irremediável, outros falariam isso... talvez pensando bem Harry não fosse querer... besteira, ele ia continuar, era jovem... mais ia se machucar... muito.

-Desculpe.- Harry disse baixo.

Remo o olhou ele se virou, não, não haviam lágrimas mas a expressão de dor era muito grande... ele se aproximou devagar... o abraçou.

-E... eu perdi a cabeça... desculpe.

-Acho que dessa vez você tinha motivos....- disse acariciando de leve os cabelos negros.

-Mas... mas... a poção... ah.- o olhou.- Eu não pensei.

Encostou a testa na dele... olhando os olhos verdes na sombra de seu rosto... "tanto pra pensar e ele pensa mim..."

-Não será a primeira noite que passo sem ela.

-Não há nada a fazer? Remo... eu não queria que você passasse uma noite...- "é isso Harry... mais um ataque desses e você mata alguém..." pensou amargo.

-Sinceramente... não vai fazer diferança tão grande Harry... eu estou acos...

Um frio lhe percorreu a espinha... sem a poção estaria perigoso... sem a poção estaria mais forte... se a porta voltasse a se abrir...

-Acho que seria melhor você ir pra outro lugar hoje.- acabou dizendo no meio do pânico instalado.

Harry recuou o corpo, viu-o ficar um pouco mais branco e olhar pro chão.

-Você... você... eu entendo... tá certo... tá.

E se virou dando alguns passos , ao passar da porta o ouviu correr... ficou confuso... demorou um pouco pra entender... Ah! Não Harry! Você entendeu errado! Correu atrás.

"Eu entendo! É melhor... é sim..." correu apertando os olhos para evitar as lágrimas... "foi horrível... eu não o culpo... eu sou uma besta mesmo! Um atrapalho que você não precisa!" sentiu uma dor no peito que subia arranhando até a garganta. "Foi uma coisa horrível que eu fiz... vai ser horrível quando Snape contar! Eu entendo!" sentiu uma dor tão forte que perdeu o fôlego no meio da escada. "Eu roubei o Sirius de você Remo?" encostou a cabeça na parede, ajoelhado nos degraus tremendo... relembrando da cena... "Será que pelo menos eu pude confortar você um pouco? Pagar pelo que fiz... um pouquinho só?" soluçou. "Ai... isso dói muito." cruzou os braços se abraçando... "Dói!"

Sentiu os braços dele o envolverem... tão quentes a voz tão calma... "eu não mereço você... Remo... não quero estragar sua vida... eu estrago tudo que toco!"

-Harry...- o chamou preocupado, o abraçando e sentindo os soluços estrangulados do rapaz... "não prenda isso... por favor..."- Harry não entenda errado... eu só...

-Você... você não me odeia por ele não é?- gemeu...

-Harry...

-Eu não sabia Remo... eu nunca percebi... eu sou burro! Tão burro... Eu nunca quis que ele fosse... não era minha intenção... mas eu matei ele Remo... você me perdoa? Um pouquinho só... me perdoa... por favor!- soluçou de novo... "como eu sou patético..." se encolheu ainda mais.

-Ah, Harry.- o apertou forte entendendo a confusão que o outro devia estar na cabeça... tantas coisas ditas em tão pouco tempo... -Harry... você NÃO tem culpa! NÃO TEM! Não importa o que Severo disse... a culpa não é de mais ninguém... além de Belatriz!

-Mas... vocês se amavam?

"Gostaria de não precisar responder... não pra você... pelo menos não agora..."

-Não... não... não mente pra mim... por favor...

-Sim... eu e ele ficamos juntos por muito tempo Harry... até ele... ele... e enfim, voltamos depois que ele retornou ...

-Eu separei vocês duas vezes... então...- olhou perdidamente pro vão da escada.- Eu nunca deveria ter nascido.

-Já disse pra você não falar nisso... eu sempre amei você... Sirius sabia disso... ele o amava também... por isso fez o que fez... ambas as vezes. Certo? Você não tem culpa... ponha na sua cabeça!- disse sentindo sua voz falhar... "Por favor Harry...não faça isso com você... não faça..."sentindo sim, que chorava também.

-E Snape?

-Ele não tem culpa Harry... disso não...

-Você gosta dele?- fechou os olhos com força porque tinha medo da resposta.

-De onde você tirou isso?- perguntou rouco.

-Porque ele estava com ciúmes...

-Harry...

-Ele gosta de você.

-Besteira...- "Por favor esqueça isso!"

-De verdade... e agora ficou com muita raiva de mim... vocês já estiveram juntos?

"Porque você faz as perguntas difíceis assim?" ficou em silêncio... apenas sentindo o movimento pra frente e pra trás... de quem? de ambos... ambos soluçando agora.

-Já estiveram sim...- disse enchugando as lágrimas.- Agora eu entendi tudo.

"É... eu tenho mais culpa em certas desgraças do que você pensa..."

-Sim Harry... eu e Severo já estivemos juntos...

Mordeu o lábio com força... sentiu uma raiva tão grande... como alguém podia ter Remo e ter coragem de falar aquelas idiotices... Como?

-Harry... nunca deu certo... ele sabe disso... nunca demos certo... somos diferentes demais.

-Ele não te merece.

Deixou-o falar... ele não entenderia... era passado e deveria ter ficado enterrado onde morrera... e não vir assombrar alguém que nem tinha nascido na época. Maldito Severo! Porque não deixa os mortos em paz! Porque não deixa Harry em paz...

-Eu não te mereço também... não sou tão melhor que ele.- disse amargo.

-Não diga besteira... você é o melhor de todos nós Harry... o melhor.

O silêncio voltou a cair... abraçados de joelhos no meio da escada, se apoiou na parede e puxou Harry para seu colo... "tão pequeno... ah... porque o destino das coisas não o deixa ser feliz... ele é tão jovem pra sofrer assim... não duvide do que eu sinto por você... o puxou pra mais perto e sentiu os cabelos contra seu queixo, as costas dele contra seu peito...

Só assim... respirando o ar que os envolvia naquela tristeza... chorando um pouco... pensando.

-...In other words... hold my hand... In other words... baby kiss me...

Escutou Harry acompanhar muito baixinho.

-...and adore... In other words, please be true...

-In other words, I love you...

-Você devia ser cantor...- disse baixinho.

-Não daria certo. Cantores se apresentam a noite.

-Valeria o risco só pra escutar você.

-Não sou tão bom assim.

Harry olhou pra cima encontrando os olhos castanhos, quase dourados.

-É sim... você tem uma voz muito bonita.

Sorriu... o amor cegava... e agora com certeza ensurdecia tmbém... e a adolescência era maravilhosa... mas sorriu e cantou.

-In other words... I love you.- e o beijou na testa.

Harry sorriu de leve.

Mas tristemente.


	22. 06 de julho

**22.** _06 de julho_

Não haviam se movido até quase o anoitecer... então educadamente, Remo o acordou... Harry acabara adormecendo em seus braços... aquele silêncio incômodo havia voltado entre eles, Remo apenas o instruiu e sem um único olhar se trancou no porão... Harry não havia obedecido... não se trancara no quarto e sim se largara infeliz no sofá...

Ambos remoendo angústias... as pancadas do lobo selvagem contra a porta apenas faziam Harry tremer insone no sofá... quantas vezes prometera a si mesmo ser forte? Quantas prometera controlar seu humor? Quantas... Quantas... Quantas mais ia prometer antes de finalmente por em sua cabeça dura que havia consequências para cada coisa que fazia? E o pior, as pessoas com quem se importava... quem amava, é que pagavam por isso.

As pancadas do lobo se tornavam cada vez mais altas "Não Lupin... acalme-se ou vai se machucar..." Pensou nervosamente... se sentando no sofá e pondo-se de pé... andando de um lado para o outro... mais pancadas...

"SAIR!"

Arranhar... morder... bater... maldita porta que lhe barra a liberdade...

Maldita porta...

Maldita!

Um som particular lhe aguça os sentidos... lobo se põe de pé... a espera que a providência lhe devolva a liberdade...

Harry continuava agoniadamente andando pela sala... olhou para o corredor ao perceber que cessaram as batidas... um brilho leve no corredor lhe chamou atenção... "o que é isso?", correu.

-Monstro!- gritou ao ver a criatura.- O que está fazendo? O QUE PENSA...

A porta se abriu...

-NÃO!

A angustia de não saber o que fazer primeiro... ao ver o elfo escapulir por um vão... uma passagem secreta? O desejo de segui-lo e esgana-lo... maldito elfo... o arrepio de medo ao ver o lobo que se aproximava com um leve rosnado... mas de presas á mostra... tão mais... selvagem... uma agonia desespero ao ver o que refulgia num brilho prateado.

-Não Lupin PARE! Não venha é uma armadilha! – gritou para o lobo que se aproximava lentamente farejando e rosnando...

Como desarmar as bestas apontadas para o corredor... podia ver os dardos prateados... quando aquele elfo armara aquilo? Como evitar que aquele lobisomem o atacasse? Como?COMO?

"Não tenho medo..." mas estremeceu sob o uivo.

-Lupin... se acalme... por favor...

Sentiu uma onda de alívio ao ver o enorme lobo sentar-se sobre as patas traseiras... inclinando a cabeça... "Isso..."

-Isso... sou eu Harry...- disse com as mãos estendidas para frente.- Fique aí... Não! Não!

"Não idiota! Não venha pra cá! Por favor!"

Deu um passo a frente , escutou uma das bestas se mover em sua direção... aquilo podia feri-lo também... Não Lupin... não vem...

O lobo voltou a se erguer e farejar...

-Não venha! NÃO!

O lobo rosnou em protesto aos seus gritos... e então o olhando fixamente avançou.

Seu coração parou entre uma batida e outra... então avançou também.

O lobo ameaçõu uma corrida sob o som das bestas retesadas...

-LUPIN NÃO!!!- correu.- Não...


	23. 07 de julho

**23.** _07 de julho_

Um suspiro dolorido sob uma mão pesada e fria... foi o que sentiu primeiro... tinha pouca lembrança... algo o irritara... algo... abriu os olhos confuso com as dores que sentia.

-Severo? O que está fazendo aqui?

O bruxo o olhou e se permitiu um daqueles raríssimos sorrisos pífios que dava uma vez a cada século... dizendo como quem fala de uma banalidade.

-Estou digamos... a mando da sorte...- e pegando uma pequena vasilha lhe empurrou o cobertor e atacou um grande corte que tinha no braço.- Vai doer Lupin...

A dor o despertou para lembranças... prata... setas de prata... lembrou da dor... do cheiro e gosto de sangue...

-O que houve?- perguntou tentando e sendo impedido, se levantar.- O que...

-Você atingido... a porta do porão foi aberta pelo elfo... parece que ele desejava elimina-lo... sob ordens externas ou não...não sabemos.- deu de ombros colocando um tanto de gaze sobre o ferimento.

Sim... lembrava.... bestas nas paredes... setas de prata... sim os objetos prateados que Monstro carregara uma vez a sua vista... sim lembrava de algo... lembrava de Harry pedindo que não...

-Harry!- quase sentou-se se Snape não o segurasse.- O que houve...

-FIQUE AÍ!- Severo o olhou sério.- Se levantar esses cortes vão abrir e por todos os Deuses, não queremos isso... muito menos Potter!!!

Mas a agonia que sentia o avisava... havia algo errado... se recostou na cama mas olhando o outro perguntou.

-E Harry? Severo... Severo por favor…

Snape se levantou… a ausência de emoção nele aumentando sua angustia...

-Potter se feriu gravemente... mas está fora de perigo agora... se não fosse ele provavelmente você estaria morto Lupin...

Fechou os olhos... sim... os pedidos dele para que não se movesse.... mas o lobo queria tanto ir de encontro dele... tanto... que avançou... mesmo sentindo algo errado... e Harry...

-Ele... se enfiou no meio... das... não é?

Snape apenas concordou com a cabeça de leve, puxando frascos e despejando o conteúdo numa taça... se virando ainda sério.

-Beba isso... para repor o sangue.

-Como Harry está... Severo...

-Ele está fora de perigo... por enquanto isso é tudo que precisa saber.- disse o olhando.

E foi tudo que Snape disse até que terminasse de beber o líquido salgado com gosto forte.


	24. 07 de julho

**24** _07 de julho_

Severo Snape sentou-se na poltrona... olhando o homem deitado naquela cama... sim sentia carinho por ele... criatura estranha e complicada... pelo menos estava vivo... ainda ruminando o quão perto da morte ele estivera.

Afastou o cabelo do rosto... sim ironia do destino que tudo aquilo ocorresse daquela forma... pensou ao ver o lobisomem deitado... assim Lupin parecia tão calmo... mas sabia a alma dele estava preocupada... preocupada com Potter...

Certo, não morria de amores pelo rapaz... mas dessa vez tinha que admitir... ele realmente tinha força de vontade... mesmo ferido... Não pensara duas vezes em lhe suplicar ajuda... e sim... considerando que ele lhe morria de amores na mesma proporção...

Lupin tinha sorte de ser tão amado.

Estava na sala do diretor... esperando-o voltar do ministério para conversar... ainda pensando se mencionaria o "incidente" com Potter no Largo... cansado até por ter sido um dia difícil... olhando de lado para aquela ave irritadiça de Dumbledore, não morria de amores por ela também... quando a chama da lareira se esverdeou, olhou-a esperando ver a face do diretor dando alguma desculpa para não poderem conversar e adiando a reunião até o outro dia "seria bom... estou cansado..." foi o que pensou até ver a face transtornada e manchada de sangue de Potter... que olhou a sala e parou em sua figura.

-Snape?- ele perguntou desagradavelmente surpreso.

-Profe...

-Ajude-me! – disse em meio a uma careta de dor e uma tossida dolorida.

Estranhou a ausência de orgulho do pedido... um pedido sincero.

-Ora Potter...

-Ande Por favor Snape! Lupin está ferido... eu não consigo ajuda-lo...- outra tossida dolorida.- Por favor! São dardos de prata! Ele está sangrando muito!!! Me ajude!

Levantou-se... Potter não brincaria com aquilo...

-O que houve?

-Depressa! Ande! Ele está sangrando muito!

-Potter... se isso for brinca...

-EU PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA!!!!- ele implorava com os olhos fixos em sua imagem.- POR FAVOR!!!- iria continuar mas ofegou.

-Lupin Ferido por prata?

-AH!- ele deu um grito irritado.- ELE ESTÁ SANGRANDO MUITO... POR FAVOR! EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO ME AJUDE!!! POR FAVOR SNAPE!!!

-Certo estou indo!- disse convocando uma de suas maletas de poções de cura que deixava pronta para a ordem...- Se afaste da lareira...

E passou por ela... na sala o que viu o deixou chocado...

Realmente Remo, o lobo estava estendido inerte no chão sobre uma poça de sangue que escorria de ferimentos, felizmente em nenhum ponto grave... apenas um dos dardos ainda cravado numa das patas dianteiras... outro acima da pata traseira e se virou para o rapaz...

-Há outro ferimento?- disse se ajoelhando ao lado do lobo.

-De raspão na outra perna...- Potter tornou a tossir...

-E você?- disse o olhando seriamente.

Potter fechou o rosto e em tom autoritário apontou para Lupin.

-Trate dele antes! Prata pode mata-lo! ANDE!

Ignorou o dardo cravado na perna do rapaz... abriu sua maleta e disse baixo.

-A redação valeu de algo não Potter?- disse retirando alguns frascos.- Vou leva-lo pra cima.

-Certo.- Potter respondeu num meio fôlego.

E com um meneio de varinha carregou o lobo para o quarto... tratando os ferimentos... nada grave... com sorte pouparia Lupin até das cicatrizes... após fazer um carinho no pelo claro do lobo suspirou pensando em sair atrás do outro... por mais que desejasse muitas coisas ao Potter, a morte não era uma delas... e o outro estava mais ferido do que tentara parecer... escutou um gemido vindo do banheiro, entrou sem bater...

Era grave... Potter enrolara uma toalha na perna... o idiota tinha removido o dardo...e olhava trêmulo para o que carregava fincado ás costas... o braço também tinha um profundo corte que sangrava... ele estava tentando alcançar o dardo e tremeu quando Snape falou.

-Vai piorar tudo se puxar esse...- disse sério ao ver o rapaz tossir e limpar o sangue da boca.- Atingiu seu pulmão por isso você tosse.

-Como se eu não tivesse percebido.- o rapaz retrucou quase sem fôlego.-Como está Lupin?

-Melhor que você...

-Isso não é consolo...

Poderia rir da cara preocupada do outro se não fosse a gravidade real da situação, mandou-o ficar quieto e se aproximou... sim... as costas do moletom imenso totalmente empapada de sangue... mal... muito mal... teria que remover o dardo após ministrar algumas poções... não era especialista nesse tipo de ferimento... melhor ver os outros dois ferimentos... ao examiná-lo melhor percebeu... então o olhou sério.

-E isso?

-É o que parece ser...

Os dois se olharam gravemente.


	25. 07 de julho

**25** _07 de julho_

Coçou levemente o braço ferido... sentia a poção agindo... recuperando a carne perfurada... coçava... ainda um pouco zonzo e fraco tentava não pensar no que ocorrera... Lupin estava bem! BEM! E era isso que importava agora... Não importava suas chances...

Sua obrigação era repousar e suportar as dores que iam e vinham... tentando manter a mente limpa e consciente... dormir seria um erro como dissera Snape... ironia do destino ter que depender dele... justamente dele... mas agora era tarde... estaria em dívida com ele para o resto de sua vida... seria de bom grado até... ele o ajudara e salvara Lupin... tossiu de novo e sentiu outro espasmo... como era doloroso... um pouco de medo o percorreu e abandonou... Lupin estava bem... tentou manter a mente nas boas lembranças... os abraços, os beijos... aquela manhã... fora tão bom... sorriu de leve entre um espasmo e outro...

Se não fosse Mostro... maldito elfo doido! Mau... cruel!

Se não fosse sua incapacidade para perceber o que ele fizera... a sua incapacidade de perceber que só podia ser ele... abrindo a porta para forçar uma desgraça... tentando fazer com Lupin o que fizera com Sirius... fechou os olhos e voltou a abrir ao sentir outro espasmo doloroso... e se der errado? Não... ainda é uma chance... pensou embolando o lençol com a mão devido a dor...

Agora era tarde... acontecera e só faltava encontrar aquela criatura e dar um destino a ele... enfrentar o que viesse... fechou os olhos ao sentir a dor que lhe percorria... se pudesse ter evitado... mas o que faria de diferente?

_-Não venha! NÃO!_

_O lobo rosnou em protesto aos seus gritos... e então o olhando fixamente avançou._

_Seu coração parou entre uma batida e outra... então avançou também._

_O lobo ameaçou uma corrida sob o som das bestas retesadas..._

_-LUPIN NÃO!!!- correu.- Não..._

Aquele momento ia ficar gravado... tinha tido tanto medo... avançara por medo... mordeu o lábio por causa de mais um espasmo dolorido... lembrando...

Quando o lobo foi atingido nas patas traseiras uivou e estacou... mal houve tempo de se ajoelhar e deslizar no chão o abraçando... sentindo nas suas costas o dardo que fatalmente iria acertar o lobo no pescoço... mal sentindo o primeiro, que mirado nele mesmo o atingira na perna e o outro que pelo movimento errara seu braço... abraçado ao lobo que rosnava em agonia... se debatendo... sentindo sua própria dor lascinante nas costas... paralizado... de medo e apreensão... até o lobo com toda força o empurrar... sentindo ao bater no chão a dor nas costas se tornar mais aguda... soltando um lamento dolorido...

O lobo se debatia tentando arrancar a dentadas os dardos cravados em seu corpo... nervoso se aproximou...

-Lupin... chiii... quieto.. quieto... não... Lupin...

Mas na agonia dolorosa o lobo arrancou um dos dardos... se debatendo. mordendo-se e espirando sangue... Harry um pouco desesperado se aproximou tentando detê-lo... sem se importar com o risco... com a dor com os arranhões... com as mordidas dadas a milímetros de seus a surpresa dolorosa... ah...

-Lupin... Não!

Os olhos se encontraram... o lobo gania... já com dificuldade de se manter em pé... gania e rosnava... talvez por causa da dor... não o reconhecia... até cair incosnciente... sangrando muito... tentou com as mãos parar o sangue... mas não poderia... sentindo o calor do sangue em suas costas... no seu braço... no seu corpo... pegou o lobo no colo e cambaleando foi até a sala... pensara em levá-lo consigo pela lareira até Hogwarts, mas sua perna não suportou o esforço... caiu... caiu tossindo... deixando o lobo caído no chão se apoiou na lareira e com um grande esforço pegou o pote de flú... a quem chamar? Dúvida idiota.

-Hogwarts... sala do diretor!- tossiu gravemente...

A chama da lareira se esverdeou, olhou-a esperando ver a face do diretor , olhou por toda a sala até se deparar justamente com...

-Snape?- perguntou desagradavelmente surpreso.

O outro o olhava e ia responder com sua habitual frieza quando interrompeu...

-Ajude-me! – disse em meio a uma careta de dor e uma tossida dolorida, vendo-o o olhar com estranheza... não importava... Snape era bom com poções... conhecia lobisomens... conhecia Lupin... era a pessoa mais acessível... que se danasse... precisava de ajuda.

-Ora Potter...

-Ande Por favor Snape! Lupin está ferido... eu não consigo ajuda-lo...- outra tossida dolorida.- Por favor! São dardos de prata! Ele está sangrando muito!!! Me ajude!

Viu o outro se levantar... o encarando pelas chamas...

-O que houve?

-Depressa! Ande! Ele está sangrando muito!- "o que houve? Que imbecil! Eu já disse..."

-Potter... se isso for brinca...

-EU PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA!!!!- Será que era tão difícil entender... "por favor Snape... não faça isso agora... me escute por favor...".- POR FAVOR!!!- iria continuar mas ofegou.

-Lupin Ferido por prata?- o outro perguntou finalmente entendendo a situação.

-AH!- deu um grito irritado.- ELE ESTÁ SANGRANDO MUITO... POR FAVOR! EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO ME AJUDE!!! POR FAVOR SNAPE!!!

-Certo estou indo! Se afaste da lareira...

E ele passou pelas chamas e os olhou... Harry olhou para o lobo e para o homem ali parado... que se aproximou olhando Lupin...

-Há outro ferimento?- disse se ajoelhando ao lado do lobo.

-De raspão na outra perna...- tornou a tossir... as costas doendo...

-E você?- Snape o olhou.

Isso não era hora! Que inferno... Lupin corria risco de vida real! O olhou friamente e apontando para Lupin praticamente ordenou.

-Trate dele antes! Prata pode mata-lo! ANDE!

Snape deu um meio balanço de cabeça... abriu sua maleta e disse baixo.

-A redação valeu de algo não Potter?- disse retirando alguns frascos.- Vou leva-lo pra cima.

-Certo.- respondeu num meio fôlego, respirar doía.

Observou Snape levar Lupin desfalecido para o quarto usando magia... ficou um tempo sentado no chão amortecido... olhando em volta com o coração disparado... até tomar coragem e com um gemido se levantar e se arrastar até o andar de cima... indo ao banheiro para não perturbar Snape com sua presença... sentando-se na banheira parou e olhou para suas mãos... manchadas de sangue...

"Lupin... não me deixa também..."

fechou os punhos trêmulos...

"Não é justo... não... porque maldição isso tem que acontecer? Porquê? PORQUÊ?"

Num impeto de raiva de si mesmo arrancou o dardo da perna e arquejou apertando o ferimento que vazou sangue quente... mordendo o lábio esticou a mão e puxou uma toalha envolvendo a perna ferida... apertou também o flanco ferido nervosamente... latejava.

Tossiu... lembrou do dardo ás costas... tentou alcançá-lo... escutou a porta.

-Vai piorar tudo se puxar esse... Atingiu seu pulmão por isso você tosse.

-Como se eu não tivesse percebido.- retrucou quase sem fôlego.-Como está Lupin?

-Melhor que você...

-Isso não é consolo...

Snape o mandou ficar quieto e se aproximou... sentiu-o pressionar em torno de onde doía e então voltar a encará-lo apontando as marcas em sua roupa.

-E isso?

-É o que parece ser...- disse o olhando... "o que mais posso fazer?"


	26. 07 de julho

**26** _07 de julho_

Snape fora e viera algumas vezes... sempre o mandando deitar... sempre o mandando comer ou repousar mais, perguntar menos... a ausência de Harry e o tom de voz de Severo denunciavam que havia algo errado... a forma como ele ia e vinha sempre preocupado... "Oh... não me esconda nada Severo... por favor... Harry está tão mal assim? Harry... não, ah não... você me diria, não?"

-Severo por favor... como está Harry... não minta pra mim...- disse cansado.

-Potter está vivo, irritantemente vivo como de costume... por isso descance.

Impossível tirar algo se Snape quando ele não queria falar... o conhecia suficientemente bem... foi o ar razoavelmente descansado do bruxo que o preocupou.

-Não o torture Severo... ele não merece...

-Não se preocupe...vou saber importunar Potter em outra ocasião... mas posso reconsiderar a idéia se você não se comportar... agora durma... tem a última lua pra enfretar... se bem que com a quantidade de mata-cão que eu lhe dei provavelmente vai dormir e perder a surpresa.

E ele saiu com a veste enfunada ás costas antes que percebesse as últimas palavras...

E perder a surpresa...

Estava tão amortecido que a transformação foi estranha... quase desfocada, desligada, como se não fosse real... começou com um gemido e terminou num ganido cansado... realmente tudo que o lobo desejaria agora era descançar... calmamente, mas havia algo urgente... onde estava o garoto?

Onde estava aquele odor tão leve e bom de liberdade? Por que o gosto de seu sangue ainda estava entramado em suas presas...

Dor do predador...

Um uivo animado e baixo veio de outro ponto da casa... lhe fazendo erguer as orelhas... um leve rosnado... um quase latido... o lobo levantou-se na cama e antes de pular dela viu na porta...

Era... lindo.

Negro.

Totalmente negro... com exceção à marca prateada em sua cabeça...

Arrepiado e peludo... com imensos olhos verdes e brilhantes... que avançou mancando um pouco... mas balançando a negra cauda peluda... até se aproximar e num salto subir na cama onde se aproximando o cheirou... e se abaixando rolou... e o cheirou novamente... tão natural... tão igual... tão seu...

O lambeu... e recebeu um lambida de volta e sentando-se recebeu o impacto do animado jovem que lhe pulara derrubando-o... sentiu nas costas do outro, farejou o ferimento... sim... era lindo... e era seu companheiro, acalmando o jovem deitou-se e o fez aninhar-se em meio a sua imensidão... tão pequeno que repousou enrodilhado em seu corpo...

Aninhados em paz sobre a cama... prata e preto.


	27. 08 de julho

**27** _08 de julho_

Ergueu a cabeça doída com o fim de mais um ciclo... ainda dolorido sentindo os ferimentos repuxarem... esticou-se de leve... e então sentindo a maciez ao seu lado... o calor contra sua pele olhou-o.

Ficando entre o surpreso e o preocupado... Sim, na última noite, Harry viera na forma de um pequeno lobo... negro de olhos verdes... tão bonito quanto selvagem, mas se ele despertara...

Porque o pequeno lobo negro ainda estava enroscado ao seu lado... ressoando de leve e balançando a cauda? Porque o fim do ciclo não o livrara de sua forma de lobo? tocou-o de leve... a pelagem negra como a noite, brilhante como seda e macia... quente como era o corpo de Harry... até o leve cheiro era igual...

Seria algum efeito perverso do acidente? Mordera Harry... sim mordera... por todas as maldições... agora se lembrava claramente de ter abocanhando o corpo do rapaz... a ponto de sentir as costelas dele... mas porque ele não retornara? Snape não teria coragem... suspirou e balançou de leve o animal ao seu lado...

-Harry...- se aproximou.- Harry meu menino... Harry desperte... por favor...

O pequeno animal estendeu as patas e abriu os iridicentes olhos verdes, sentando-se e balançando a cauda... num segundo estava em seu colo o lambendo. Como se fosse tão natural... e isso doía tanto.

-Meu Querido.- passou a mão de leve, no pelo...- Não...- suspirou dolorosamente.- Não diga... que vai ficar...

O lobinho entortou a cabeça e com um rosnado leve se aninhou mais... então...

Era um jovem meio pálido e magro, com olheiras bem evidentes que tinha as mãos em seu peito... sorrindo lhe roubou um beijo.

-Bom dia amor... Bom dia meu Lobo...- o abraçou.- Você está bem mesmo... eu fiquei com tanto medo...

O apertou de leve lembrando que ele também estava ferido... mas...

-Mas Harry... o que... o que você fez?

Harry o olhou e sorriu de leve... um sorriso levemente maroto.

-Era um pouco tarde pra tomar as poções de antídoto... Snape tentou mas não estava dando certo...- passou a mão no rosto dele.- Mas eu não me importei... você está bem...- sorriu.

-Mas eu... eu lhe mordi Harry! Ah... não...- segurou o rosto do rapaz... - Me perdoe... mas... mas...

Harry lhe colocou a mão na boca e se encostou em seu corpo nú...

-Snape disse que eu tinha uma chance e um bilhão... de me curar... mas se eu conseguisse virar animago antes do anoitecer... bom as chances eram melhores... um pra cem mil... foi um pouco difícil... acho que a mordida influenciou um pouco... mas... eu consegui.- completou num sorriso inocente.

Remo sentiu... sem controle... o rapaz parecia tão feliz... tão orgulhoso, que sentiu o mesmo quando as lágrimas vieram...

-Meu Harry! Meu guerreiro!- o puxou e o beijou...

-Meu Remo... meu Lobo!- Harry repetiu assim que o largou.

Meu amado.

Aluado.


	28. De julho em diante

**28** _de julho em diante..._

Foi Harry que o puxou para deitarem... não havia dito com palavras mas ficara evidente seu esgotamento... apesar de nada estar totalmente seguro... estava feliz... apesar de tudo que acontecera... estava feliz... apesar de Harry confessar ter sentindo alguns efeitos da lua... mesmo se sentindo culpado, não poderia se sentir diferente...

Angustiado e maravilhado... pensou passando a mão de leve na face adormecida do rapaz agarrado a ele... o que ele fizera e o que ele conseguira apenas provava a sua enorme capacidade de amar... amar, proteger e sobreviver... Harry.

Seu pequeno lobinho negro... seu.

Beijou-o no rosto...

Apesar de tudo, e muito discretamente conseguiram passar a outro período da lua juntos... exatamente no dia 31... com a ajuda... e chegara ser engraçado... de Snape... certo o outro merecia o reconhecimento pela boa vontade em os acobertar... o que pretendiam fazer até Harry se formar...apesar de Harry sempre reclamar que pagaria um certo preço em Hogwarts... ele e Snape até mantinham uma convivência mais amigável... apesar das ameaças de estuporamento... fora um ciclo diferente... leve e prazeroso... oh... pensar que um ciclo de lua cheia pudesse ser prazeroso era algo inconcebível em anos de vida e agora... mas nem tudo era maravilha... foi nesse ciclo que percebeu que Harry se obrigava a se transformar com o avançar da lua... apesar de poder voltar ao normal logo... ele raramente desejava faze-lo... meio-lobisomem? Pensava angustiado... apesar de Harry rir muito de suas preocupações (lobo maluco... lobo encucado... meu lobo mau... palavras de Harry... doces.)Ainda chegando a comentar que fora seu melhor aniversário. Melhor ... por Merlin! E quando ele partiu se pegou diversas vezes pensando na vida como algo muito bom... principalmente quando recebia os pequenos bilhetes de seu jovem namorado...

"... Não sei quanto a você Remo... mas essa lua não me afetou tanto... mas eu queria mesmo que você parasse de fingir e viesse a Hogsmeade... ah... venha... por favor? (estou rindo...) seria bom... estamos com saudades e poderíamos passear pela floresta... (isso foi romântico?) Estou com saudades... (mais do que os outros... entendeu?)

HP...

"Sim... Sim... eu sei disso meu pequeno..." pensou com um meio sorriso ao desembarcar em Hogsmeade... erguendo os olhos na plataforma do trem para captar o rapaz com as vestes de Hogwarts... sorrindo.

-Não consegui esperar mais...- Harry disse se aproximando.

E olhando rápido para os lados se aproximou o abraçando... roçando seu nariz no seu.

"Ah! E eu sou o lobo mau..." pensou ao ver o rapaz corado se soltar e dar uns passos adiante. "Anda Remo..."

Apenas o seguiu pela cidade... tão bonita sob a neve... sorrindo...

_**FLY ME TO THE MOON**_

_Me leve voando até a lua_

_LET ME PLAY AMONG THE STARS_

_Deixe-me brincar entre as estrelas_

_LET ME SEE WHAT SPRING IS LIKE_

_Deixe-me ver como se parece a primavera_

_ON JUPITER AND MARS_

_Em Júpiter e Marte_

_IN OTHER WORDS, HOLD MY HAND_

_Em outras palavras, segure minha mão_

_IN OTHER WORDS, BABY KISS ME_

_Em outras palavras, amor me beije_

_FILL MY HEART WITH SONG_

_Preencha meu coração com canção_

_LET ME SING FOR EVER MORE_

_Deixe-me cantar para todo o sempre_

_YOU ARE ALL I LONG FOR_

_Você é tudo que eu desejo_

_ALL I WORSHIP AND ADORE_

_Tudo que eu venero e adoro_

_IN OTHER WORDS, PLEASE BE TRUE_

_Em outras palavras, por favor seja verdade_

_IN OTHER WORDS, I LOVE YOU_

_Em outras palavras, eu te amo_

Bom... Sob a influência da lua acaba aqui... não, não tem continuação... prefiro deixar o futuro dos dois livre para as mentes de vocês... sei que vocês imaginarão muitas coisas sob a influência da lua. Só uma coisinha... Escutem Fly to the moon... cantem para quem vocês amam… é uma música linda...

E sobem os créditos sob a cena de Harry e Remo andando pela rua de Hogsmeade... sob a neve.

**_THE END._**


End file.
